Astral Machine
by Swish42
Summary: Zelgadis is trying to make some kind of difference in the universe at large with minimum success. When his grandfather gives him a chance at his dreams will he become the hero humans so desperately want or the monster they actually need. If you like Zelgadis and Alternate Universes stories give this a read.
1. A Day Like Yesterday

_Disclaimer: To avoid confusion I want to make it clear that this story is_ _ **not**_ _Star Slayers and takes place in a completely different universe. I'm sure some similarities made it in here from my other stories, but for the most part this story is its own monster._

Astral Machine

Chapter One: A Day Like Yesterday

Trudging through the damp and overgrown vegetation, two unimportant soldiers slowly sludge down the path on a forgettable planet. Many a weary mech-soldier would count himself lucky to be stationed on such a miserably dreary world during a war, reveling in the small freedoms the musty rock grants them despite the dank smell. But the two soldiers trapped here are not of this kind.

"So why do they have us out here again?" Gourry asks his partner while fiddling with his comm. unit as it fizzles and cracks. He and his long time friend have the honor and privilege of manning the two oldest mech models still functioning in the entire Alliance Quadrant. The H5-Soldier models. They are large, grey, and clunky. The last thing any want-a-be hero would dream of driving.

"Because they wanted us out of the way," Zelgadis sighs from the unit beside his forgetful comrade. They are out in the middle of nowhere doing guard duty for a place that doesn't need it. The planet is known for its dense forests, military training centers, and mysterious elves.

This exile is just a momentary set back though, a simple cooling off period before they are called to their duty again.

"Oh . . . why?" Gourry asks.

Zelgadis turns to the tiny flickering screen showing Gourry's stupid, but lovable face. "You honestly don't remember?" Normally, he would grunt, call the man an idiot and be done with it, but he actually envies the blond man's forgetfulness. Besides, it is his fault this time for their demotion. "I was tinkering again, remember."

There will be better times in their future when he is recognized for his talents, but for now he simply has to bide his time till that day arrives. A day he can make a difference in this war.

"Ahhh, that's right and I was testing the unit out for ya!" Gourry pumps his fist into his open palm remembering it all clearly now. "To be completely honest though, I mostly remember all those officers yelling at us."

Zelgadis frowns. Yes, he remembers that part vividly as well, but he can't say he particularly cared. No doubt his apathetic reaction at the time made the officers even more frustrated with him.

"Except your Grandfather," Gourry continues." He was really nice, I have a feeling he's okay with it."

"He is, but his connections can only help his weak grandson and idiot best friend so much," Zelgadis scans the area once more verifying that nothing is in the area except wild animals. Last thing they need is to get the elves on their case.

Before they left the compound a day ago Zelgadis modified a few things on their ancient mecha machines, including the scanners. Since they are riding the oldest models still in operation, no one really cares what he does to them. Yet, being forced to pilot this crammed ancient atrocity makes him long for a more sophisticated machine. He would give almost anything to be working on an E-M3-Sorcerer unit.

"And that model was a real beaut'," Gourry leans back lazily ushering his mecha forward with a gentle push of the pedal. "I really thought you had it that time. I'm sorry I couldn't control her."

"It isn't your fault Gourry, I rushed her," Zelgadis assures him, slumping in the uncomfortable chair as he pushes the heavy pedal. These models are so old they don't even have a functioning cruise control. He should have fixed that first while they were at the base. He isn't strong like Gourry and his stubborn determination is the only thing keeping him from complaining about his sore hip. "Why did I even agree to become a protector of mankind . . .?" 'And insist on tinkering with things.'

Zelgadis had the worst sort of luck.

"Now come on Zel, don't be like that. You're really smart and can assess a battle as quick as I can. In fact if it weren't for your smarts we would have died several times over," Gourry laughs and Zelgadis smiles with him. While he doesn't show his delight in receiving praise, he still very much enjoys hearing it.

"Thanks Gourry, but it's your strength that makes my strategies even possible," Zelgadis chuckles. They've had this exact conversation before, but even so it helps going through the motions. "At any rate, after this silly mission what's the worse they can do to us?"

"Oh oh remember that one time we had to storm the secret spy people's base with the others. That was amazing. Too bad you never got credit for it," Gourry mopes.

It fascinates Zelgadis what Gourry seems to remember and what he forgets. "That mission with our MS team? You remember?" Zelgadis asks, impressed and not hiding it.

"How could I forget?! Zangulas and I led the charge while you snuck in with those S-4 units and took out their communication. Then you had Rodimus and Zolf cover our tracks and their escape leaving them completely defenseless. Those jerks didn't stand a chance."

"Sadly I covered it up too well since even after procuring the data they didn't believe us and thought I merely forged the information myself for an easy promotion," Zelgadis grunts.

"A week later the enemy hacked our base and they blamed you for withholding information," Gourry shakes his head. "Those guys can be real idiots sometimes."

And this is coming from Gourry. It makes Zelgadis want to laugh. "Why are you bringing this story up anyway?" he asks. "Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Yeah, is it working?!" Gourry's excitement is not contagious.

"Thanks for the thought but no it isn't helping," Zelgadis lies. He is humored by the story despite how depressing it is, but doesn't want to admit this to his partner. "It does help pass the time. War stories always do." Once again the moody man stops his unit and starts a scan. It will take five minutes for it to be complete. Slow hunk of metal. The only benefit is being given the chance to rest his foot off the petal.

"Actually it is getting kinda late," Gourry comments checking the time. "If the area is secure we should camp here for the night." The perceptive man is noticing the fatigue of his companion despite Zelgadis's efforts to hide it.

"You're right," Zelgadis yawns picturing the glamorous life of sleeping inside the same cockpit for the next week. One day of riding in the confined box and he is already sick of it. This is just like how it was during training, only that was over six years ago and he should be higher in the ranks by now.

No such luck. The only thing Zelgadis and Gourry have gained is good friends and good stories, other than that they are seen as the misfits of the Alliance forces.

When the scan is complete Zelgadis is expecting nothing, but instead an intense red blurb appears at the corner of his screen. A blotchy red energy reading. Sitting up straighter the keen man studies it closely. "I'm not seeing things am I?" he asks Gourry.

"If you're talking about that red thing that isn't supposed to be there than no you aren't seeing things," Gourry replies accurately.

"But this region isn't anywhere near the border and that area is suppose to be wilderness, there is no listing of an official base for this territory or elf settlement," Zelgadis turns a dial and pushes his scanner to its fullest, focusing it on their strange find. "Normal scanners wouldn't be able to detect it, but since I took the liberty of modifying ours it shows up rather blatantly." After waiting a short while, the facility comes into clearer focus and he analyzes the energy detected. "It's a factory, a factory for Mecha construction and repair." Definitely doesn't belong to the elves.

"Then maybe it's one of ours?" Gourry says.

"Then why isn't it on any of our maps?" Zelgadis asks. "I know our units are outdated, but the A.G. network operates fine. Even if it is slow I made sure it could function before we left the Tillmar Headquarters."

"Maybe they didn't want anyone to know about it?" Gourry offers becoming nervous. Zelgadis is asking really good questions and when that happens it's usually because something is seriously wrong.

Bad luck is about to find them once again.

"What are they trying to hide? If they are hiding something my grandfather has a right to know since he's the head of the mecha development team. Couldn't just satisfy himself with being a renowned doctor," he grunts this last part finding it easy to complain about his old man when something is bothering him. "If they're using this factory to construct Mecha's behind his back he needs to know."

After a pause, Gourry nods in understanding. He knows exactly what Zelgadis wants to do. "Well, we're wasting time now aren't we?"

Looking at Gourry through his screen, Zelgadis smiles. "Right."

The pace is slow in their ancient mecha partners but the two eventually reach the outskirts of the mysterious facility. Leaving their mecha units behind the two soldiers use a special cloak that Zelgadis invented himself to gain a better vantage point. Despite not existing on any map, the place is fortified with numerous cameras, a thick wall, and other forms of surveillance.

"Is it the enemy's or one of ours?" Gourry whispers beside Zelgadis.

"The heightened security and lack of heavy artillery suggests that it is one of ours. Whoever made this facility is more concerned with spies, than enemy attack," he replies just as quietly.

"Should we try to get in?" Gourry asks.

Evaluating all of his options Zelgadis thinks long and hard before answering. "No," he says clasping his chin with one hand. "The smartest thing to do is report this to Rezo and have him deal with it."

"Well, that's the smart thing to do," Gourry grins. "But what's your plan."

"If I can get close enough to the main building I may be able to hack into whatever system they're running and get a better idea of what's inside. If we want anyone to believe us we'll need to impress them."

"What do you need me to do?" Gourry asks with growing excitement.

"I need you to divert their attention to the main gate. I should be able to cloak myself long enough," Zelgadis points to the one and only gate the facility has. "Use some of the wild animals to trigger those sensors, if you attach metal shavings to their fur it should be enough to set off those sensitive scanners. Make sure you don't get caught."

"No problem, you can count on me!" with a brief nod they set out.

A half hour later the duo of misfits makes the numerous people manning the facility look like fools. Their sensors are not suppose to go off when animals come scurrying about, but technology means nothing when you blindly rely on it without utilizing common sense. The animals are brought in and inspected, but the only thing they find are metal shaving. It isn't uncommon for the elements of mankind to find their way into the wilds.

Or for the elves to play a harmless prank.

If it isn't for their head chief they might have dismissed the occurrence as a fluke, but Zelgadis is up against someone he didn't count on.

Zelgadis and Gourry are on their way back to the Tillmar Headquarters ahead of schedule, when a military vehicle zooms up in front of them. Acting as cool as a cucumber, Zelgadis addresses the men from his mecha while Gourry wisely remains silent. Everything is going well until his grandfather's face fills their screens.

That sight deflates Zelgadis's elevated ego immediately.

After ten minutes of arguing, Rezo, his grandfather, is escorting Zelgadis and Gourry back to the facility they just discovered, feeling rather sheepish. By the time they reach Rezo's factory it is late.

"You see Zelgadis I've been expecting you," Rezo admits candidly. They are walking down a stark metallic hallway that still smells of aluminum shavings. This place definitely hasn't been here long. "I knew you wouldn't very well be satisfied with the unit's you were given and would make improvements, including the scanners. It just so happens that this base is out of a military issue scanners range from the main road, but you, Zelgadis have never been one to follow the rules."

"Honestly Rezo, I don't know what to say," Zelgadis has a dead pan expression on his face. "I'm not sure if I should be delighted by your praise or embarrassed that you still managed to catch me in the act."

"On the contrary, I am merely congratulating you my dear grandson, after all you nearly got away from me while it shames me to admit it," Rezo turns to Gourry and his personal assistants. "Please take Private Gourry to the kitchen and make him the offer, I need to discuss more matters with Private Zelgadis."

"Yes sir," the men say, while Gourry thanks Rezo.

"What is all this about?" Zelgadis continues following Rezo when the other men are out of sight. It may not be obvious to others, but he can tell his grandfather is being cautious. "I know you set me up."

"You caught me. Yes, I did have this little test set up just for you. You see I wanted to know what you were capable of," Rezo says proudly, stopping to look back at him. "How much did you scan?"

Zelgadis glances to the side while gnawing on the inside of his cheek. If he shows Rezo the information he has, either his grandfather will be disappointed or impressed. Neither response would please the moody young man given the circumstances. "Here," he hands the doctor a small computer, his pod, in answer.

Rezo's mechanical eyes are alight as he studies the information the young man has been able to decipher and decode already. Laughing at how easy Zelgadis has accomplished this task it is obvious that the elder is pleased. "You have done well, there is only one other person who can read and unlock code like this, although she is faster at it."

Again Zelgadis isn't sure whether his grandfather is praising him or insulting him. His old man has always had a knack for pointing out the best and worst in those closest to him.

"Zelgadis you have deciphered enough to know about my special project. These new mecha machines are crucial to the war and I want you to be one of the pilots," Rezo looks intensely at his grandson with his strange glowing eyes. It makes the young man uncomfortable if not a little embarrassed.

"I appreciate the thought, but I couldn't," Zelgadis cannot meet the great man's gaze and glances away discretely. "I'm not strong enough to maneuver these machines. I barely qualified to use the outdated F10-Soldier class. It is impossible for me to operate a Sorcerer class machine. I'll do what I can to protect the people I care about with what I have," he takes back his pod gently from Rezo's hand. "Who knows, after this assignment maybe I'll transfer to someplace where my intelligence can be utilized for the war."

The gentle hum of countless machines and recycled air fills the silence that falls between the two similar men. As the silence stretches on Zelgadis is tempted to leave, but he knows Rezo has more to say, it's the kind of man he is.

"I can make you stronger," Rezo finally says. "Follow me."

As the wise elder walks forward in a gentle sweep of poise that contradicts his nearly blind eyes Zelgadis finds himself contemplating the simple choice to follow the receding steps. Zelgadis is also wise for his age and somehow knows that if he follows those large steps that nothing will be the same. Turning his head behind him, he tells himself that he doesn't need to follow after the great man, what can he do to measure up to Rezo's vast accomplishments?

If he follows won't he only fail the man?

And yes if he doesn't follow, he will never know and perhaps be unable to protect the hope the great sage represents for the people in the Alliance. Rezo's experiment's, his research, the technology he's perfected has saved countless lives. He will do all he can to protect that hope, even if shrouded in mystery and a few small evils.

Rezo is part way down the hall when Zelgadis smoothly marches towards his grandfather's shadow. "How will you make me stronger?" he asks.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hello and thanks for giving this chapter a read. I wrote this story while working on Star Slayers, in particular while I was stumped for a plot or frustrated with the characters. I wanted to write something purely for enjoyment to keep my creativity alive while remaining in the sci-fi/fantasy genre and so this story was born. I never thought I would complete it but since I did, I figured I might as well post it for others to enjoy . . . even after year of hording it._


	2. Remade

Astral Machine

Chapter Two: Remade

They enter what Zelgadis assumes is a lab. As he searches the numerous pieces of equipment he recognizes the medical gear, but also finds robotic parts meant for the inner workings of a mecha, on a smaller scale. There is an operating table, a mechanical spine and cortex, optical sensors and other parts. It doesn't take long for him to figure it out. "Have you gone mad?" Zelgadis asks astounded at the implications.

"The Vanguard units require an instant response from the pilot that cannot be duplicated by simple joysticks or programs," Rezo explains patiently.

"Rezo, this is a neural implant that must be grafted into a human," Zelgadis's shock gives way to understanding as his grandfather's words repeat in his mind. An instant reaction time? This will be the most precise machine ever made. "Why not simply use the neural suits you developed for the SX-investigator units?"

"Those suits will work for the other units except Gamma," Rezo replies, pleased that his grandson is quickly catching on. "That unit controls not only the key sensors to locate the enemy life forms, but also communication between the units themselves. It may not be the most powerful unit, but it is the most multi faceted."

"If you lose that unit won't it put the others at serious risk?"

"They can still function perfectly fine, I'm confident in the pilots I've chosen," Rezo says firmly, but not unkindly. "The Gamma is simply the ace in the hole to give us the upper hand on the enemy. The ability to read their minds so to speak."

"By turning the pilot into something like the enemy," Zelgadis's gaze narrows.

Eventually Rezo answers, "Yes and no. _You_ will still be human, with the adaptations of the Mazoku and Ryzoku that give them the abilities they do to phase seamlessly with their machines of war."

'You,' the word sticks out to Zelgadis like an upturned nail wedge in his boot. Rezo cannot ask anyone else to do this since they will consider him insane or sue him for using this controversial technology. Technology that is based on the very enemy they are fighting. If he says no, Rezo will have no one else to ask and the human's Ace team will be one short.

If this is Rezo's answer to saving those who live full lives in a short amount of time than he has to play his part.

"Will you pilot Gamma?" Rezo asks the only question left to say.

"I will," Zelgadis answers having known the answer since following his grandfather into the room.

The old man who doesn't look a day over forty lifts his hand to the side of Zelgadis's face and holds it gently. "Thank you Zelgadis, you don't know how much this means. Nothing will be the same after today."

Blushing easily, Zelgadis gently moves his head away. "I will be proud to serve you and protect what I believe in. What are a few small evils for the greater good," he tries to smile, but cannot when he sees the equipment surrounding them. Doubt isn't something he wants weighing him down, but a big decision like this doesn't come easy.

"Small evils should never be made at the risk of losing something far more precious than 'the greater good'," Rezo replies seriously. The time of wisdom passes quickly when the doctor turns to the computer and pages his assistant. "Eris, come to the lab, Zelgadis has made his decision."

"Yes Lord Rezo," Eris's voice cracks over the sound waves. Less than two minutes later, Eris is there to help Zelgadis prepare for the operation as Rezo does a final check over his equipment.

"Is he running out of time?" Zelgadis asks Eris in a near whisper. He doesn't like the woman especially, but she is smart and is a good companion for his grandfather. She will do anything and everything to support Rezo, including whoever his grandfather treasures. In this case it includes him.

"Yes," Eris answers just as softly. "He has been looking for another way, but as you know we are losing the line of defense rapidly. The government has put heavy pressure on him to create a solution that doesn't depend on Ryzoku resources . . . so he has."

"But at what cost," Zelgadis asks as Eris introduces the first round of sedatives into his system. The shot is quick but painful enough for his thin skin.

"He won't lose you," Eris is dead serious as she clamps the operating apparatus to Zelgadis's wrists and ankles. "If he does it's all over. But I'll make sure this works."

Zelgadis almost laughs but he is quickly becoming drowsy. 'After this I will never be the same, but even if I had more time to think about it, I wouldn't change my mind. This way I'll save myself a sleepless night of fear and worry.'

"When this is over your going to be in quite a bit of pain I imagine," Eris says straight to the point, but Zelgadis can hardly comprehend her. "You won't have long to recover, but we will do our best."

After that Zelgadis doesn't grasp much of anything Eris or Rezo might tell him in the next seven hours. All he can recall is his mind slipping in and out of reality, with shocks of pain every so often. Eris and Rezo do their best to keep Zelgadis comfortable considering what they are doing, but when it comes time to activate the neural implants there is no stopping the screams that erupted from the changed man.

Painfully, Rezo watches and works like mad over the equipment to keep Zelgadis stable. Standing with him, Eris does the same while keeping a careful eye on Rezo as well. She hopes the weak fool's stubbornness is enough to pull him through.

Finally the implants stabilize and Zelgadis passes out from the ordeal.

When Zelgadis wakes up, Gourry is the first person he sees through his altered eyes. At first he can only see a blond pinkish blur, but it soon comes into such clear focus that he can count every single pore on the large man's face. And he isn't even sitting that close.

"Oh hey you're finally awake!" Gourry says with a beaming grin.

As Zelgadis takes in Gourry, he observes several different things in less than a second. First off, Gourry sounds loud to him, even though the man is speaking in a normal tone. Zelgadis can also smell Gourry's breath and can discern that his most recent meal consisted of Barbecue and cheese. He can also see the remnants of a small piece of Barbecue chicken stuck in his canine tooth. Stiff blond hair falls over Gourry's shoulder, probably from resting his head on the bed and falling asleep. Accompanying the bed head there is the subtle residue of dried drool flaking off the side of his mouth.

After these observations and several others flood his mind, Zelgadis is next visited by an intense migraine and gnawing ache. "Ow," is how Zelgadis responds to Gourry's pleasant greeting.

"They said you might be in some pain," Gourry says empathetically. "Your surgery was a lot more intense than what they did with the rest of us."

"Rest of us?" Zelgadis asks wishing for nothing more than to fall into a calm black abyss again. The only thing that keeps him going is his stubborn curiosity and the fact he is in so much pain he cannot pass out.

"The other pilots," Gourry explains. "I already met them when they transferred us to the . . . uh . . . well I can't remember the name of this station, but it's our headquarters for now. Your granddad wanted to stay, but he's stalling the higher ups until you feel better. Apparently they want a demonstration." When he says this Gourry sighs and shakes his head. "They really should be more patient, it's not as if the front line is going to just up and vanish in a couple of days. The Dragons have been holding it for years."

"How much did he tell you?" Zelgadis manages to say, closing his eyes in an attempt to dull the pain in his head. He can even read the serial number on the vase in the far corner of the room. His eyesight is that sensitive. He hopes closing his eyes will help. Aside from the plant, closet, bed and mirror, the room is stark and very grey. The ceiling panels are clean, but appear stained due to years of use. Whatever station they are on must be an older one.

"Hmm, a lot," Gourry says trying his best to think of it all in one go and failing miserable. "But I can't remember it all."

Zelgadis smiles. "Did they tell you why I'm like this?"

"Yes they did," Gourry grows serious. "You gave up a lot."

"He told you," Zelgadis is surprised, but manages to keep his eyes shut.

"I made him tell me, told him I'd rat him out if he didn't," Gourry laughs. "I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

"Thanks Gourry." It is good to know he has at least one friend who understands. Even if it's a marginal understanding of what's happened.

"No problem," Gourry replies sheepishly. "Oh hey, are you hungry? I can get you some food. I bet you're starving."

"Actually, I'm all right," Zelgadis isn't sure he could keep a meal down with this pain. "Wait . . . how many days has it been since we found Rezo's lab?"

"Two days," Gourry replies. Placing his hands on his hips, it is apparent the man is quite proud of his ability to answer the question so easily.

"Only two days," Zelgadis's eyes briefly open but he quickly remedies this and closes them again. "No wonder I feel like hell. It's going to take awhile without sedatives till I want to move again."

"I don't think you have much time, Rezo at least wants you to meet our teammates."

"Are they any good?" Zelgadis asks, not really sure how to word the question.

"They're nice," Gourry replies easily. "All except one of them. He's a monster, but apparently he's on our side."

"Rezo picked a Mazoku," Zelgadis groans. "Of course he would, probably didn't have a choice. The Epsilon unit requires the unique skill set of a Mazoku. A long range unit built for accuracy, power, and extreme measure." Thinking about a monster on the team quickly sends a jolt of concern through him rather than pain as he remembers that his new construction is unconventional. Although with a monster on the team, his unconventional alterations may be less important now. "Do they know that I'm . . . not human."

"Your still human Zel," Gourry tells his friend, finding it more important to remind his friend of this fact before answering the question. "And no, they don't. But that Lina girl, she might figure it out. She's the alpha and she's pretty smart."

"Ah yes, the pilot who can read code faster than I can," Zelgadis says mostly to himself. Given the upgrades he has received, this might not be the case anymore. "Can you tell me what the other's are like?"

Although Gourry cannot always give a name, he is able to paint a fairly accurate picture for Zelgadis of what these people are like. Gourry has always been observant of a person's personality and characteristics, which Zelgadis takes full advantage of.

By the time Gourry is talking about the last member, a young teen with short black hair, Zelgadis is asleep.


	3. First Impressions

Astral Machine

Chapter Three: First Impressions

Zelgadis wakes with Eris shooting something into his arm. Grumbling, he shifts uncomfortably and blinks at Eris. "Now what?" he asks glaring hard at the woman.

"I'm sorry Zelgadis, but you need to get up," Eris says with some remorse. Reaching behind his shoulders the surprisingly strong woman lifts him up and helps him sit back on the bed frame and pillows. "You need to practice piloting the Gamma Unit before the demonstration and we're cutting it close as it is."

"Why did you schedule it so soon?" Zelgadis asks feeling the drug take effect quickly. It is a drug meant to keep him awake despite the numbness he feels in his limbs. The pain isn't as bad as earlier, but he still hurts and isn't keen on the idea of walking.

"You think Rezo had a choice?" Eris grunts as she moves him to sit on the edge. "Come on you can do this Zelgadis, you need to make them believe what they want to see." Working off his shirt, Eris puts a robe on him before helping him remove the rest of his clothes. "That means pretending you don't feel like you just survived hell, even though you did."

"Life deals me the best cards doesn't it," Zelgadis forces himself up with a raspy laugh. Using Eris's shoulder to steady himself, he dresses into a body conforming suit with holes exposing the implants on his body, but disguised by decorative pockets and flaps, covering the otherwise airy holes. Zelgadis feels like he's wearing hardly anything and becomes self conscious.

"Looks good on you," Eris smiles haughtily. Knowing that grin she probably designed the suits herself. "Why don't you take a look?" She nods towards the mirror at the far side of the dimly lit room.

Removing his hand from Eris, Zelgadis stands as tall as he can and walks towards the mirror. He only stumbles once before he reaches his destination, but upon seeing his reflection he nearly stumbles again as he leans into the reflective surface. When Rezo explained what he needed from Zelgadis, the young man expected changes, but he is still shocked at the stranger standing in front of him.

His features are more angular, like an elf, but unlike an elf his skin is so pale it appears nearly blue. The skin is also as hard and smooth as stone, the now blue hair on his head is as sharp as wires, and his azure eyes are minutely slit like one of the astral races. The Mazoku and Ryzoku. "That's . . . more than I was expecting," he says aloud, moving a hand through his wiry hair. As he does he discovers his tapered ears hidden in his wild locks. They look more like goblin's ears than an elf's.

"You look fine," Eris says placing her hands on her hips. "In fact I rather like the tight muscles and slim frame," she says looking him up and down. "Before you were just lanky."

Zelgadis rolls his eyes. "You're the worst," he grumbles. He always had tight muscles but it wasn't like you could ever tell with the baggy clothing he typically wore.

"Well you look exotic. And if you're worried about people thinking you're a Mazoku, you appear elf enough not to rouse suspicions," Eris slaps the back of her hand against Zelgadis's forearm.

"Don't you think it will be a little strange that the old Zelgadis Greywords looks nothing like the new one?" he points out.

"Your cover story is that you were cursed by the elves when you wandered off the main road on your last mission." She says this with such ease, no one would have reason to question the logic of her statement, but Zelgadis knows her better than most.

" . . . And they believe that?"

"They'll believe anything as long as the mecha's work," Eris grins mischievously, which is more befitting on her face.

"Of course they will," Zelgadis sighs. Another example of how desperate and foolish the higher-up's can be.

"Come on, time for you to meet Gamma," Eris directs Zelgadis out of the room and down the hall always a hands reach away if he needs it. He stubbornly refuses to depend on it, but isn't foolish enough to fall flat on his face when he becomes off balanced every now and again.

Eris makes a point of leading him down halls rarely used by others. The early morning hour also helps. Hardly anyone is up at three in the morning, except the mech team running the operative tests on Gamma. His team consists of only one person, Vrumugun, Eris's brother. They have worked together in the past and Zelgadis actually prefers the silent Vrumugun over his domineering sister. After that Eris shows him Gamma, his mechanical partner.

All of the mecha units are in a row, hugged tight by the scaffolding and arms used for maintenance. First is the Red Alpha unit, which is the front line soldier and most rounded of the machines. Next is the blue Beta unit, which specializes in attack and close range combat.

The unit in the middle is Gamma, the unit he will be driving. It is a silver and grey unit meant to appear as bland as possible next to the others. While this unit is not the smallest, it is slim and angular in comparison to the others. The main features are the sensor equipment, speed, endurance, and energy converter. Most of the equipment is experimental, but this doesn't bother Zelgadis much. He is confident in Rezo's construction and doesn't doubt the stability of the unit.

After his mecha comes the green Delta unit built for defense and emergency repair for both the machines and their pilots. The unit next to her is the purple Epsilon which specializes in far range assault and support fire. After that comes the petite but bulky Pink Zeta unit, which is meant for mid range attack, defense, and support.

Just looking at the units Zelgadis can imagine which pilots will be driving each unit based on Gourry's descriptions the other day.

After learning the operation procedures and repeating them back, Zelgadis is assisted into the unit and literally plugged into it. Vrumugun is the only one besides Eris, Gourry and Rezo who know the full extent of Zelgadis's abilities. If they didn't it could get Zelgadis killed.

As soon as his body is attached to the machine Zelgadis experiences a tingle of adrenaline racing through him. Easily working through the starter procedures and safeties he feels his mind meld into the computing system and software as they flip on the main power. Zelgadis does his best to remain calm as his normal body is partially overshadowed by the machine.

"How are you feeling?" Eris's voice says crystal clear into his ear; it's as if she's right there.

"I hardly feel anything actually," Zelgadis says both mentally and verbally. It sounds like an echo to him.

"You don't need to speak out loud," Eris explains. "You can project your thoughts through Gamma."

"Impressive, saves time," Zelgadis thinks.

"Not too quickly or I can't understand you," Eris reprimands him. "It's meant for communicating with the other mecha's, to relay information simultaneously and efficiently. You can reveal where the enemy is hiding and recommend tactics. For the other pilots it will usually come out as a mechanical voice from their machine rather than your own. They'll think it's the guidance system, not you."

Reaching out with his mind, Zelgadis can easily see hundreds of parsecs away. He can read what ships are close by, where they are going and what they carry. At the same time he switches on the memory of each of the machines beside him, which are never completely powered off, and glances over their data. Using this information, he can garner an understanding of the pilots that drive them and how many hours they have practiced.

Zelgadis also finds that he can do approximately ten tasks a second and be understood. If Zelgadis does more the information he transmits is not as coherent. With more practice he'll improve, but the man assumes that if he is stressed it will be harder. The fact that Zelgadis cannot feel his body suggests it is meant to prevent distraction and worry.

"Not bad," Eris says but doesn't sound impressed, she is all business. "We're going to move you out into space, but will keep you tethered."

Verifying that he is ready with a green light that flashes in front of her, Vrumugun releases the tube that Gamma is standing in and shoots it upwards. The movement is fast, but for Zelgadis it feels slower than it really is.

Once in space, Zelgadis is given the task of moving which is easier said than done. Running the multiple scans and program is a walk in the park in comparison to walking on top of the station. The reason is simple. He can't feel the metal surface of the ground since he can't feel anything at all and he isn't using a normal neural system. In space movement is slow, but Zelgadis's brain is working much faster and he over compensates the difference.

"Zelgadis you look like a two year old trying to walk," Eris sighs as she watches Zelgadis crawl on his hands and knees.

"Well I feel like one," Zelgadis directs towards her while he tries to fix his error while running scans and everything else.

"Your unit is capable of going faster than a normal mecha because of the alloy Rezo used. It has more mythril than any of the other units.

Zelgadis is shocked. "That's expensive, how on earth did the government allow it?"

"If you can't move that thing properly they'll take it back," Eris threatens, but even she realizes that such a comment is not helpful. "Try to think of Gamma as your own body rather than a machine you're trapped inside of. Forget you're in space where movements are impeded, think of yourself as swimming in air . . . like you did as a child." The woman smiles knowingly.

"I never did that," Zelgadis lies blushing. In conjunction with his embarrassment his unit responds by becoming rigid, hunching forward defensively as if it is human. Curious at this phenomenon he realizes that the machine is him.

After discovering this, Zelgadis easily stands and walks across the metal platform as Vrumugun politely claps at his accomplishment. Rather than depend on feeling the ground, he uses the innate sensor ability built into the machine to deduce where the ground is. "See, was that so hard?" Eris scoffs.

"Yes and No," Zelgadis admits. He really doesn't feel human doing this. It's an out of body experience depending on senses and abilities he didn't have before today. It will take some getting used to. Gently he tips his metal toes up and floats just above the station, turning and propelling himself while mindful of the tether.

"During the presentation focus on your capabilities as the sensor unit and try not to draw to much attention to yourself," Eris instructs.

"In other words don't do a perfect back stroke which shouldn't be possible with a machine," Zelgadis comments as he demonstrates.

Vrumugun snorts discreetly as Eris rolls her eyes. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Turning to Vrumugun, Eris instructs him to bring Zelgadis back on board and get some rest.

When the time for the presentation comes around Zelgadis is sleeping soundly in his private infirmary chamber. Sleeping soundly that is until Eris shoots his arm again with medication. "Hope you're ready for this," Eris huffs as she helps him up.

Grumbling Zelgadis does what he must and follows Eris and Vrumugun. When they reach the hanger they leave Zelgadis to stand in front of his unit as the other pilots appear one by one to stand in front of theirs.

"Hey, looks like sleeping beauty woke up. Get a kiss from Eris?" a young red head woman comments as she passes. Zelgadis can only assume that this cheeky woman is Lina. He involuntarily blushes and does his best to quickly suppress it. Honestly the thought of simply going out with someone like Eris disturbs him immensely.

Gourry is the last to show up not bothering to hide his yawn as the executives and generals stride in front of them. Each pilot stands erect with their hands at their side for the most part which is the proper salute in their culture. Each pilot though, with the exception of Zelgadis, is barely executing this salute properly.

While the redhead's arms are straight at her sides, Lina is casually leaning on one hip clearly bored. Gourry is trying his best to be respectful, but his head sags to the left and he mumbles something about being hungry. Beside Zelgadis, Sylphiel is looking through him at Gourry rather than straight ahead as she should and is blushing. Xellos doesn't owe anything to this government and simply stands their smiling with his hands clasped behind his back as if finding the whole thing comical.

But by far the worst of them is Amelia when she goes running forward and hugs the prince of Seyruun. "Daddy, you made it!" Amelia cries as the large bulky man twirls his precious little girl around.

Zelgadis goes pale. He hoped there were more Amelia's in the world, but there is a reason her last name is omitted from the roster. Zelgadis can hardly believe that they have a princess on the team. First a monster, now this!

The poor cyber man can feel his stress levels rising. He's the strategist of the team, making it his job to keep these people alive to the best of his planning ability, but one of them is royalty. If something happens to her there goes the future of Seyruun.

Oh L-sama help him. The descriptions Gourry gave and the read outs he received from his partner completely contradicts the impression his fellow pilots are giving him now.

"I'm awake!" Gourry says much too loudly as he breaks his thoughts.

What is Rezo thinking!? Zelgadis mentally screams.

 _Author_ _'s Note:_

 _I really have no excuse for hording this chapter for months and months, but her it is. It's been a while since I've read this myself and I'll be the first to say it isn't great, but that last line still brings a smile to my face._


	4. Unlikely Team

Astral Machine

Chapter Four: Unlikely Team

After a long winded speech about how much the human race is depending on them followed by a speech from Lina claiming 'her' genius and ability to save it, Zelgadis is about ready to call it a day. And poor Gourry. The man is obviously starving and the two girls close by apparently need to go to the bathroom.

Wait, Zelgadis stops at this thought. He hasn't eaten in four days or gone to the bathroom . . . this can't be healthy for him. Well after this silly presentation is over he'll worry about it.

"And now that the speeches are done," Lina says loudly, once again stealing Zelgadis's attention away from his miserable thoughts. "My team and I are going to eat!"

The executives, generals and prince look at each other blankly before expressing their surprise at the demand. "What?" General Gill shouts. "If you're hungry you should have eaten before the presentation."

"Well that was three hours ago!" Lina points out placing her hands on her hips. "You can't expect us to do our best on an empty stomach."

Beside her Gourry's stomach growls like a monster.

Zelgadis smiles and gives a soft hum of approval. Apparently she is the leader for a reason if she can pick up on the needs of a crew she hardly knows.

"I think that is an excellent idea," Rezo says grinning before anyone on the deck with him can protest. "We shall reconvene in one hour."

"Huzzah! Let's go team," Lina shouts as she races by.

With the exception of Xellos and Zelgadis everyone races after her, eager to have the break they feel they rightfully deserve even though they haven't done anything yet. "It's nice to finally meet the elusive Zelgadis Greywords, grandson to the great Rezo Greywords," Xellos says with a plastered smile on his smooth mask like face.

"I cannot say the same of you Xellos Metallium," Zelgadis says unemotionally. "My grandfather must be desperate to trust you."

"Oh rest assured our alliance is a necessary thing for both of us if our races are to survive," Xellos says opening one of his closed eyes at the pale man.

Instantly Zelgadis wants to lash out at the man or run for his dear life. Zelgadis can sense a dangerous power in that gaze and doesn't want any part of it. "Aren't you fighting your own kind if you join us?"

"Yes and no," Xellos chuckles. "It's a secret."

"How childish," Zelgadis keeps his emotions in check despite the intensity of the moment. This Mazoku has only said a few things to him and already Zelgadis wants to kill him.

"Better then lying," Xellos wags a finger at him. "Lying to people only makes matters more complicated and it more often than not foils the intended purposes of the liar in the end. Not very profitable wouldn't you agree Mister Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis refrains from commenting, the monster has given him more than a few things to think about. As soon as he is able Zelgadis wants to talk to Rezo about all of this. Feeling a wave of vertigo, he stops walking and closes his eyes. The man calmly takes a breath before opening his eyes again.

"Are you feeling well?" Xellos asks out of curiosity more than concern Zelgadis imagines.

Locating a lavatory, Zelgadis turns towards it. "Yes, just need to use the bathroom," he says reaching for the handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Xellos comments scratching the side of his chin.

"And why ever . . ." Zelgadis opens the door and instantly regrets it. "Sorry," Zelgadis sputters. Quickly shutting the door, he scrambles to the door next to it as screams echo from the women's restroom.

Planting himself against the door, Zelgadis lets out a heavy sigh and stumbles to the sink. He clutches the metal basin and looks up at himself in the mirror. He doesn't look too good. After using the restroom and splashing some water on his face the gloomy man exits and enters the mess hall.

When Zelgadis see's the food he realizes just how hungry he really is. The last real meal he had was a protein bar and this place has everything from apple pie to teriyaki chicken. Piling his plate high with food, Zelgadis spots his team stuffing their faces at one table and debates sitting with them.

Spotting Amelia and Sylphiel, Zelgadis blushes and heads for another table.

"Hey Zel you got some explaining to do, get your butt in this chair!" Lina demands with a mouth full of food.

Letting out a long suffering sigh, Zelgadis shuffles to the table. Head bowed in remorse he apologizes again to the two women. "I'm sorry for earlier, it was an accident," Zelgadis says. He didn't see anything anyway. The girls were just looking in the mirror and washing their hands.

"You can read right?" Lina accuses. "Actually you don't even need to know how to read, there symbols. You pervert."

"Don't call me that," Zelgadis says tersely. "It was a mistake."

Before Lina can go further Gourry speaks up, his face covered in fried rice. "Go easy on him Lina, he's still not feeling well," Gourry says smiling at Zelgadis.

Zelgadis looks away knowing he cannot deny it, but very much wishing he can.

"It's okay, Mister Zelgadis, accidents happen," Amelia smiles up at him beaming brightly.

"That's right, you just startled us is all," Sylphiel adds with a gentle smile of her own.

"Thank you," Zelgadis nods his head grateful to the women.

"Here you can sit by me, Mister Zelgadis," Amelia offers indicating the chair beside her with a wave of her hand.

Lina pouts, but starts eating instead, which is apparently more important. "Well, go on sit down," Lina gulps. "But if it happens again I won't be going easy on you."

Zelgadis doesn't answer and simply sits down to enjoy his meal.

"We are finally all together," Amelia bubbles in excitement. "Together we will fight evil and spread justice to the far reaches of the galaxy. With love and unity we will crush the Mazoku and the destruction they mercilessly spread across the galaxy. No offence Mister Xellos." Zelgadis leans away a bit, not especially thrilled with Amelia's exuberant behavior. It is nice of her to forgive him and offer him a seat beside her but she is loud.

"None taken," Xellos sips from his cup of tea. "I want to do the same except for the love and justice portion of what you said."

"Mister Xellos if we're going to be on this team together you need to have team spirit and that means a heart full of life and love, not destruction!" Amelia points a finger at Xellos proudly.

The monster's right eyebrow twitches along with his grin. "I'm sorry Miss Amelia but Mazoku aren't interested in justice and universal peace, I can't very well help what I am."

"Don't let that stop you Mister Xellos. Everyone can change. There is no wall too high for the fist of justice to break down," Amelia stands and puts a foot up onto her chair with her fist raised proudly towards the ceiling.

Zelgadis continues to eat while Gourry claps at Amelia's riling speech.

"Do you even know what she said Gourry?" Lina asks with a dark look of irritation in her eye.

"Well, not entirely, but it was a very moving speech don't you think?" Gourry says with a finger in the air.

Without warning, Lina punches the idiot in the face sending the man hurtling back onto the ground.

"Dear Gourry!" Sylphiel is immediately by his side. Lifting her hands over his face, Sylphiel's hands begin to glow. Zelgadis stops eating and watches intently. Very few possess the ability to use magic without a converter and he has rarely seen it in practice.

Gourry's face heals in less than a minute and the blond sits up blinking. "I'm okay," he announces to everyone.

Lina looks about ready to sock him again.

Glancing around at the team again, Zelgadis realizes that everyone there with the exception of Gourry and himself can use magic. According to the mecha logs, Lina and the others can transmit their astral presence into their machines making them stronger and their attacks more deadly.

Unable to restrain herself, Lina smacks Gourry again.

Amelia starts yelling at Lina, Lina yells back, Sylphiel nearly sobs as she heals Gourry again and Xellos's smile is bigger than ever as he sips his tea.

Blinking, Zelgadis holds back a wave of irritation. Yes, these people are certainly the best and are quite gifted, but their personalities are so extreme Zelgadis has a hard time picturing how they are going to work together long enough to save mankind. 'Has Rezo created a far worse monster than the Mazoku?' Zelgadis despondently thinks as he finishes his meal.

The rest of the meal is spent arguing and annoying each other. Amelia tries to start a friendly conversation more than once, but it is almost always interrupted when Gourry steals food off Lina's plate or the other way around. One hour later they are inside their cockpits and ready to go.

One by one the team is jettisoned into space. Zelgadis does his best to appear confident, but everyone there knows that he has had the least amount of time in his mecha partner.

"Star formation with Gamma in the center," Lina commands taking the lead.

Zelgadis keeps his thoughts to himself and doesn't challenge her. With their funding on the line, it is best that Lina makes the calls since she's driving the impressive alpha unit armed head to toe with the most expensive and explosive artillery in the quadrant.

Using the guidance system Zelgadis shows the other units what Lina has in mind, but furthers the detail by depicting where each unit should be. Amelia and Gourry's units place themselves at the points on either side of Lina while, Sylphiel and Xellos occupy the two back points.

"They are going to be firing off drones for us to destroy," Lina reminds them again, most likely suspecting that Gourry has forgotten. Zelgadis knows that while Gourry is forgetful, he does not easily forget military orders or matters concerning protecting others lives, but Lina doesn't know the blond well enough yet. "Money is on the line so make this look good," she adds the last command as if it is the most important piece of information.

Hacking the station headquarters mainframe, Zelgadis locates where the drones will be jettisoned from and gives estimations on how many there are.

"Wow, the sensors are a lot better than they were the other day," Amelia observes as Zelgadis relays the information to their screens.

"That's Zel for ya'!" Gourry says proudly.

"Wish you woke up sooner," Lina comments and Zelgadis can only imagine that she is thinking of all the fun she can have now that her visibility and guidance system has improved.

"What are your orders?" Zelgadis asks straight to the point. Using Lina's computer, he recommends different tactics for her to utilize in this situation.

"Huh that's new," Lina says softly, but Zelgadis can hear her as clearly as if she were right beside him.

"Amelia and Gourry take the front assault from two exit points on the station, Sylphiel will shield Xellos as he snipes the strays. I will chase down the ones who get past. Zelgadis since you have the least experience I want you to hang back and concentrate on giving us accurate readings and monitoring our ammo. And everyone make sure not to get too close to the station, we don't want to damage her," Lina waits and Zelgadis signals her when the station releases the drones. "Now!"

From there Amelia and Gourry charge ahead. Amelia uses her Zeta's unique fists to smash the nimble drones while Gourry uses his Beta's laser sword to slice and blast them apart. The drones are faster than bee's, something Rezo invented just for this exercise since it will best exemplify the unit's speed and accuracy. Rezo isn't concerned with demonstrating their power since he thinks it is obvious.

Thanks to the drone's remarkable speed, Zelgadis is kept on his toes, especially when it comes to guiding Xellos's shots as Lina skirts around like a humming bird defending its source of food. Lina doesn't hold back at all, embracing the strength and agility she's been given and pushing it as hard as she can. Zelgadis is impressed, but does not appreciate how close some of her shots come to the station.

Zelgadis keeps sending her warnings, but she ignores them, trusting the sensors for the clear and effortless accuracy they grant her.

When Xellos is running out of long range missiles the last wave of drones pounds into Amelia and Gourry. Lina orders Xellos and Sylphiel to the front. Sylphiel shields Amelia and Gourry, sending the drones pinging off her static shields like flies. Xellos and Lina gracefully arch through the dark starlit space, dancing in an impressive show of explosions as they destroy the drones. They can do this since Zelgadis pinpoints the drones and their partners every move and attack, making error impossible.

Unless his helpful guidance is purposefully ignored.

 _Author_ _'s Note:_

 _Get to meet the entire time. It's very short, but Zel will be spending more time with each as the story progresses._


	5. Getting to Know You

Chapter Five: Getting to Know You

When it comes to the very last drone, Xellos intentionally misses. Given the drone's current trajectory and programming it will head straight for Zelgadis. Without giving it any thought, Zelgadis removes a long metallic blade from his back with a speed that contradicts the movements of his fellow mecha units. In a blaze of red, Zelgadis waits till the last second and slices the drone cleanly in two.

Quickly returning the blade Zelgadis glares at Xellos. This may only be a training exercise for a group of people neither of them care much about, but Zelgadis does not appreciate the gesture of purposely ignoring his flawless plan.

Zelgadis is also grateful he knows innately how to use a sword. It comes more naturally to use the physical weapon rather than the lasers dependent on his astral essence . . . wait . . . astral essence?

Startled for less than a millisecond, Zelgadis scans himself for the first time. He does this secretly and then scans his companions. Every single one of them has an astral presence and Zelgadis can even measure how powerful it is. Xellos has the largest suggesting he is a Mazoku general priest. Next comes himself which is a complete shock. Lina has two astral pools making her perhaps stronger than Xellos, while Gourry, Sylphiel, and Amelia all show a large amount much higher than an average human. All of them can take down a low level Mazoku single-handedly if they have the right tools.

And they certainly have the right tools.

A second later Xellos's voice tickles his ear. "I do apologize for that minor error, your sensors must need some more fine turning."

Zelgadis fumes and with it his astral presence hardens like a shield. "Yeah right," Lina scoffs breaking into Zelgadis's boiling vat of fury. "I saw the guidance line perfectly, you ignored it!"

"Well no harm done, I'm sure your audience will be more than happy with this demonstration," Xellos replies. Zelgadis can somehow see the Mazoku wave a finger and wink. "Even if we didn't they wouldn't have a choice but to trust us with things as they are now."

"Heh, as long as coin is on the line I don't care what your reason's are," Lina says. "In fact, keep it up and I'll claim part of your paycheck. How does that sound."

Back on the station, Lina and Rezo are praised for their demonstration with plenty of handshakes and smiles. Lina drinks it all in eagerly, not at all ashamed to demand more money for her amazing efforts. Zelgadis doesn't stay long, not at all interested in entertaining the stuffy men and women. It is people like them who always waved his hard work aside as pointless and Zelgadis isn't going to forget that anytime soon.

Walking into the private infirmary room, Zelgadis isn't surprised to find someone there, although he was expecting Eris. Instead, Vrumugun is waiting and Zelgadis is pleased to have him run the scans rather than Eris.

"We wanted to run a few checks on you," he explains as Zelgadis takes a seat on the bed. "Are you in any pain?"

"Just a little," Zelgadis says watching as Vrumugun pulls a cable from his pod and plugs it directly into the back of his neck. Zelgadis isn't expecting it, but remains calm as he sees in his mind's eye the information Vrumugun is looking at. He is checking the neural output and is making sure they are functioning properly. Using the same sensor's he checks the physical and mental state of Zelgadis as well.

When he is done Vrumugun smiles, "Everything checks out. Even though the operation and your piloting of gamma were rushed everything is function properly. It's a good thing you ate when you did or you might have passed out."

"Why didn't you try feeding me before?" Zelgadis asks.

"Rezo had plans for Gourry to get you something solid, but you fell asleep. We gave you what we could through the feeding tube, but as you know it can only do so much. You also won't need as much food as usual since you're part astral."

Zelgadis nods. "It wasn't until I scanned myself that I realized exactly what that meant," rubbing his hands on his face Zelgadis lets out a long sigh. "I've hardly had time to think about anything."

"For now you need rest until you've recovered and the implants are completely fused into your structure," reaching around Zelgadis Vrumugun unplugs the adaptor. "After that they'll be sending you to the front lines I'm sure. Probably move up the date for that as well." The man shakes his head.

Lying down, Zelgadis instantly falls asleep and doesn't wake up again until his body has completely healed two days later.

Sadly coming out of sleep isn't the best experience for him. Gasping, Zelgadis shoots upright as he wakes from a nightmare. As his eyes snap open, he cannot recall the vision.

Less than a minute later Rezo unlocks the sliding door and steps into the room. "Are you all right Zelgadis," Rezo asks closing the door and walking to his grandson's side. "Your heart rate just spiked," reaching forward, he puts his hand to the back of Zelgadis's neck.

Zelgadis finds the touch quite soothing as he tries to wake completely. Blinking, Zelgadis puts the palm of his hand against his forehead as he runs his fingers through his spiny hair. "Yeah, I'm fine," Zelgadis finally says. "Just a dream I guess."

"What was it about?" Rezo asks, reaching for his pod and plugging the cord into Zelgadis's neck.

"I can't remember," Zelgadis trails off when he sees images flash in front of his mind's eye. His heart rate escalates slightly as the strange incomplete images conjure the memory of fear. "How are you doing that," he asks.

"The human mind is a curious thing," Rezo answers rubbing the sensors on Zelgadis's back in order to keep his grandson calm. "Images are easily implanted in the mind and even when momentarily forgotten aren't lost forever. The same is sometimes true for dreams. In this case though, it wasn't a dream at all." Turning his pod around Rezo shows him the image. It looks like an endless abyss of space at first, but colorful circles reminding Zelgadis of a person's astral form fade in and out of focus.

"Mazoku have the ability to travel onto the astral plane and it seems that in your sleep your mind took a peek. This proves that you've completely melded with your new body, the changes are sure to be alarming."

"When I'm connected to Gamma I can use the sensors to see onto the astral plane," Zelgadis recalls remembering his scan of the pilots.

"Now you can do it on your own. You don't need Gamma to see on the astral plane, but with your mecha you can see further," Rezo explains. "You are still human though and can't travel to the other plane like a Mazoku without consequences. You are now part human, part machine, and part Mazoku and Ryzoku."

"Why combine Mazoku with Ryzoku?" Zelgadis asks. Everyone knows that the astral dragon and astral monster races have hated each other since the dawn of time.

"They won't admit it, but they are very similar," Rezo smiles at the irony. Patting the young man on the shoulder, Rezo removes the device and sits back. "It's been two days since the demonstration, you must be hungry."

"I probably am," Zelgadis agrees. "Although I don't think I'd realize it until I see food."

"While food and sleep will still be important, they are not as necessary for you to remain healthy," Rezo stands and offers a hand which Zelgadis takes gladly as he stands from the bed. "Why don't you change into something more comfortable and come join me for supper."

"I'd like that," Zelgadis looks down at his loose clothing and knows he didn't fall asleep wearing it.

"Also . . . I'm going to be telling your team the truth about you as soon as they prove themselves. Please leave it to me," Rezo says solemnly.

Zelgadis makes a face but nods.

"Thank you my boy," Rezo smiles and the two head out for a bite to eat.

After dinner and a shower, Zelgadis joins Lina and the team for a nightly training session. Apparently in the morning and at night the team practices maneuvering their units and firing off various attacks at Rezo's playful drones.

"Hey Zelgadis, are you going to stay awake this time?" Lina jests as Zelgadis is propelled into space.

"I'll try my best," Zelgadis says and wonders if Lina is aware that he isn't even using his mouth to communicate with her.

"That clan of elves must have done a number on you to make Rezo take that long getting you to recover," Lina comments. It is obvious to Zelgadis that Lina is suspicious. "Come on Zel, what really happened?"

"That's a secret," Zelgadis answers.

"Oh come on not you too!" Lina whines.

"Miss Lina look what I can do," Amelia calls out. The girl has somehow managed to grab her feet and is being used as a ball being tossed between Sylphiel and Gourry who have two of the largest units.

"Hey cool, let me try," Lina fly's into the center and the four begin a game of monkey in the middle.

"This is training?" Zelgadis asks amused, but also irritated.

"More or less," Xellos sighs beside him. "For the first fifteen minutes or so Lina runs us ragged, but after that it's all fun and games." The monster shrugs his unit's shoulders.

The humanistic body language fascinates Zelgadis despite it coming from a monster. Upon closer inspection the Epsilon unit is similar to a common Mazoku F0-mech, but follows the design, power, and agility that are signatures of Rezo.

"Hey Zel, want to have a dual?" Gourry asks letting Amelia float past him as he unsheathes his sword.

"It won't be much of a contest, but I certainly could use the practice," Zelgadis answers. As he removes his blade Zelgadis swiftly puts a shield around himself when he senses both Xellos and Lina's astral presences bearing down on him. Backing away from this Zelgadis runs multiple scans before concluding that they are both using magic to try and analyze him, something he doesn't have much experience with himself.

He also wonders at his ability to summon a shield instinctively.

"What was that for?" Zelgadis asks uneasily.

"Well can you blame us, we're curious Zel," Lina says with mental hands to her hips, the mecha robot does the same and puts its hands to its metallic hips.

"I don't appreciate it," Zelgadis comments dryly, in case it isn't obvious that someone wouldn't enjoy being probed with magic.

"Your reaction time was flawless though," Xellos claps his hand together. "Quite impressive. I barely had time to summon the energy necessary before you had a defense up."

"Well, I guess that just goes to show that your unit can sense the astral plane too," Lina says smugly, obviously proud of her genius. "That explains why we'll be able to face Mazoku who thrive on the astral plane. I was wondering how Rezo expected us to beat an enemy we normally can't even see. And you're the answers to that problem; got to hand it to that guy he's something else, always thinking outside the box."

"I'm sure he would be thrilled to hear such praise from you," Zelgadis tries his best to keep the sarcasm out of the thought he directs at her.

"Too soon to praise him with all the secrets he keeps for himself, I mean look at us," Lina waves a hand around. "Who in their right mind goes out of their way to hire a dumb swordsman, princess, priestess, and even a monster to drive his mecha's?!"

"He wanted a well balanced team, otherwise it wouldn't work," Zelgadis answers. "Rezo couldn't very well program everything necessary into one unit. It would be sluggish and impractical . . . you don't need me to tell you this, aren't you the genius here?"

"What are you implying, grandson of Rezo. I bet the only reason you're here is because he favors you, not as if you were getting through the ranks very quickly. Your team was the laughing stock of the entire mecha force."

If Zelgadis could move his physical body he would be biting his tongue, but his mecha didn't very well have a tongue or even a mouth for that matter.

"Well," Lina presses crossing her arms. "Hit a sore spot didn't I? I'm right, aren't I? It's nothing personal kay. After all if family ties are the only way to climb the military ladder you might as well take advantage of it? But so far what I've seen of you doesn't give me much reason to trust you."

Apparently Lina is as frustrated as he is about this whole situation, but in the end Zelgadis does know more than she does. Glancing around Zelgadis notes that no one else is daring to speak up. Most of them want answers too and probably feel about the same as Lina, with perhaps the exception of Gourry who is usually content even when left in the dark about various issues.

"Did you trust the guidance system during the demonstration?" Zelgadis asks instead.

In his mind's eye Zelgadis can see Lina give him a quizzical expression. "Yes."

"Then you trust me," Zelgadis replies. "And I trust Rezo with everything. Since he saw fit to make a free for hire treasure hunter like you the Alpha of our team then I will accept that. But don't assume I have to like you and your egotistical insolence."

"Hey! I'm not the villain here; I'm only looking for answers about why my sister insisted I take this job!" Lina screams before she can stop herself.

"Luna?" Zelgadis asks picking the name out of the archives, which he can apparently access without much effort.

"Don't you dare say her name," Lina twitches angrily and Zelgadis can sense her fear and fury escalate.

Quickly, Zelgadis shows the others the readings as well and everyone darts away from Lina except Gourry. "Come on Lina calm down," Gourry says. Either he's the kindest man in the universe or the dumbest. Maybe both. Either way he is probably not long for this plane of existence.

"Calm down! Why would I calm down! This jerk just basically called me a brat! AND he had the audacity to bring my sister up!" Lina screams. "I'm going to dragon slave his ass to the next galaxy!"

Grabbing Lina from behind, Gourry uses his large mecha's size to his advantage and pulls Lina's arms behind her back to keep the red head from using the powerful attack. The Dragon Slave isn't something to be taken lightly and only a few can use it. It draws power from the astral plane, siphoned by the user and then unleashed in multiple ways. In this instance she is no doubt hoping to use it through her mecha which would amplify the already deadly magic attack.

"I know he acts like a heartless jerk, but he isn't all that bad," Gourry says in a way that actually irritates Zelgadis. He appreciates his friend's words somewhat, but he doesn't need to be defended.

"Thanks Gourry, but if she wants to blow one of her teammates up let her," Zelgadis huffs. "I'm sure it will come out of her pay check and she wouldn't want that now would she?"

"You . . . you jerk!" Lina puts her thrusters on full throttle successfully dislodging herself from Gourry's hold. "Fire ball!" she screams as her hands fly forward to unleash the inferno of fire upon Zelgadis's mecha.

 _Author_ _'s Note:_

 _I like seeing Zelgadis interact with lots of different characters. Keeps me entertain and moves the plot along. Mostly I liked getting Lina mad in this chapter._


	6. Friendly Competition

Astral Machine

Chapter Six: Friendly Competition

Sensing the attack, Zelgadis instinctually produces a small shield deflecting the astral fire without uttering a word. When the sizzle of energy dissipates he lowers the shield and imitates her attack with his own volley of rapid cannon fire. With this attack he finds himself experiencing something a little unexpected.

Since he is attacking an ally, he is in essence attacking himself. Zelgadis is in charge of monitoring all enemy fire, whatever it may be and relaying the information to the other units instantly. In his mind's eye he can see the guidance lines and estimated contact calculations just as well as Lina. He can see his own attacks and watch them fail and know exactly why since he's the one feeding her the information.

Zelgadis grunts and skirts back as Lina counteracts the numerous flaming balls with missiles, zooming forward with another spell at the ready. Since Zelgadis has had no training with magic he must depend on the missiles and lasers built into his machine.

The two loop around each other and the space station volleying one attack after the next while the others on their team scream at them to stop. With the exception of Xellos who is watching with no small amount of pleasure. Zelgadis can sense it somehow, but doesn't have time to analyze why as he avoids another attack from Lina.

Several minutes of trying to beat each other senseless soon becomes an exciting game for Lina. Zelgadis can tell from her physical reading's that she is no longer angry. In fact her pulse suggests that she is excited and thrilled with the fight.

After realizing that he is contributing to his own loss in this meaningless battle of pride, Zelgadis changes tactics and plays dirty. Lina's attacks are without a doubt much stronger than anything he can fire at her. His only chance is to use his speed and ability to multi-task to his advantage.

And cheat.

Flipping off his feed to Lina's mecha which is sharing information with her, Zelgadis pushes his mecha to its top speed and seems to vanish from sight.

Lina, even without Zelgadis's precise readings, is well adapted to her unit's sensors and prepares a powerful astral bolt to shock his unit senseless. It will be enough to immobilize him, but not damage his unit which means her pay won't be docked.

Sadly she isn't fast enough when Zelgadis's blazing red blade slides past her unit's neck from behind.

"How . . . when . . ." Lina whispers. For a moment she doesn't react and Zelgadis assumes her genius mind is working through all scenarios as quickly as she can read code. "Heh, you can use more than one technique at a time can't you. In fact I think you just used four instantaneously."

Zelgadis's mecha loosens its stance as he studies Lina curiously.

"Fine, fine you win," Lina says all smiles. She is so chipper it nearly scares Zelgadis. Shouldn't the fiery redhead be upset? "I should be thanking you for showing me what you really are."

Slowly, Zelgadis removes his sword from Lina's neck and sheathes it at his back. "Your power exceeds mine," he admits as he easily backs away. "I have no training with magic."

"But you don't need magic since you don't play fair," Lina smiles.

"I prefer to look at it as seizing the opportunity by any means necessary," Zelgadis grins back, even though she can't see it.

A moment or two passes in silence, which feels longer to Zelgadis considering his accelerated brain functions, but the two shake hands and everyone cheers in approval.

The revelry is broken when an angry voice barks over the speakers. "Pilots Lina Inverse and Zelgadis Greywords report to my office immediately," Rezo says sternly before cutting out.

Minutes later Zelgadis and Lina find themselves standing sheepishly in front of the man they both admire to an extent, although one more so than the other. Rezo's office is scattered with equipment, data cubes, and shelves laden with objects they can only guess at.

"While training bouts are useful, I will not accept idle use of your partners for meaningless bickers," Rezo says in a stern tone. "They are meant to fight the enemy and defend, not attack each other."

The wise man turns to Zelgadis, directing what he says next solely to his grandson. "I never want you to disengaging your systems from another mecha unit on your team ever again, are we clear," Rezo says, knowing what he is asking and knowing that Zelgadis should know better.

Rezo's disappointment nearly crushes Zelgadis's pride completely, but he nods sternly. "Understood sir," he says meeting Rezo's eyes.

Next the wise sage turns to Lina. "You attacked first, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The woman looks from the ceiling to the floor, until finally looking Rezo in the eyes. Zelgadis gets the impression she isn't use to making apologies. "Sorry," Lina mumbles, but she doesn't break eye contact.

Apparently for Rezo, Lina will make an exception.

"Besides it won't be happening again," Lina smiles and grabs Zelgadis around his shoulder playfully. "We worked it out."

Rezo sighs. "Next time you need to 'work it out'. . ." A small smile appears on Rezo's face, "Use one of the recreation rooms instead. You're dismissed."

"All right, let's get something to eat!" Lina punches the sky and races from the room towards the mess hall.

Zelgadis slowly follows after Lina glancing back at Rezo briefly, but decides against staying. When they reach the mess hall Gourry is already stuffing his face which irritates Lina to the point of punching his lights out. As he watches the familiar scene take place with Sylphiel healing Gourry, Amelia preaching the injustice of punching without reason, Xellos adding fuel to the flame and Lina pigging out, Zelgadis has a strange sense of déjà vu.

As his team goes wild, Zelgadis calmly takes a seat and orders coffee. Next he activates the data screens available on the tabletop and accesses the cumulative data collected so far on their progress with their mecha partners. Zelgadis is expecting the high numbers for HP and MP, but he is still impressed. The average human can take 300 points of damage, that is HP, while in a mecha suit, but Lina and the team are all at least 200 points above that. Their magic capability is understandably high as well considering the average soldier has zero ability in magic.

Taking a quiet sip of coffee as Lina is shoved by Gourry to snatch up a dumpling, Zelgadis scrolls through the more nitty-gritty information. Included in the data is also their strength and intuition in battle taken from their trainings (and the scuffle he had with Lina), which are again high above average. Zelgadis is fascinated to find Xellos's data included among their own and spits out his coffee as he nearly chokes.

The numbers are astronomical!

Zelgadis knows that Mazoku are powerful, ridiculously so in fact, but he cannot imagine fighting trillion's of Xellos's after seeing these numbers. Everyone around him is shocked by Zelgadis's unexpected behavior and stares at him in confusion as he mumbles to himself.

"Received damage fifty thousand?! Magic Pool at ten million!?" Zelgadis whispers in shock. "Please tell me not all of your ilk are this powerful!?" Zelgadis leans towards the monster desperately. He knows the odds, he understands the math and it doesn't take a genius to realize their toast against this, even with the amazing mecha's Rezo has made.

The monster smiles as he always does. "Mister Zelgadis I can assure you that most Mazoku soldiers are mindless drones doing the bidding of their master," Xellos says calmly. "I am a general priest so my statistics in battle are slightly above average for my race."

"Slightly!?" Zelgadis is insulted by Xellos's false modesty.

Leaning towards Zelgadis to peek at the data, everyone reacts with their own unique expressions of shock as they glance over Xellos's other exorbitant skills. Everything from combat, to destruction and astral control is ranked at a perfect ten.

Lina sighs and shakes her head after recovering, "Xellos, I'd normally say that a person with such modesty is a welcomed thing, but in your case it's revolting."

"You think so?" Xellos laughs lightly and scratches the back of his head casually as the others stare and glare at him. "But you bring up an interesting topic and this is as good a time as any to inform you what you're up against when we are deployed to the front lines."

"Actually going to reveal a secret are you?" Zelgadis asks. While his interactions with this Mazoku have been brief Zelgadis is well aware of how secretive Xellos is.

"It's no secret, in fact the data is easy to access, the only problem is its accuracy," Xellos waves and leans forward comfortably as he cups his hands beneath his chin. "The skill of the average monster you will be facing is at Amelia's level." One hand dips out towards Amelia who sheepishly glances from side to side.

"Me?" she asks awkwardly.

"That is correct," Xellos nods, all smiles. "Now multiply that by say one million or a couple trillion."

Everyone slumps forward, even Gourry understands those odds. Lina is swiftly becoming aggravated and slams her fist into the table. "I'm as gun ho as the next person about beating the odds, but this is ridiculous. I've fought my fare share of monster's as I'm sure Zelgadis and Gourry have to an extent but Amelia and Sylphiel have minimal battle experience."

"I don't see what the problem is?" Xellos says with a shrug, splaying his hands apart and shaking his head. "That is why Rezo constructed a multifaceted team like yourselves. Alone you could maybe destroy one or three Amelia's, but together you can destroy hundreds of Amelia's by the droves."

Amelia grows pale. "Um, could you please stop referring to them as me," she laughs nervously.

"Oh I'm sorry does it bother you?" Xellos asks innocently.

Rolling his eyes Zelgadis speaks up for the little princess. "Why wouldn't it? You really are the worst."

"I'm glad you think so," Xellos grins and opens one eye. "If I'm the worst monster you have to deal with the others will be an easy matter to destroy now won't they."

Zelgadis squirms on the inside, but the only sign of discomfort he visibly shows is when he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms.

"Miss Lina," Xellos turns towards their leader which in turn makes her squirm. "I think now would be a good time to discuss the mecha alternates you discussed the other day. Especially since our strategist is now present."

Lina instantly perks up, "That's right, so Zel which three Mecha's in your opinion must be manned at all times?"

Flipping through screens on the table Zelgadis brings up the Alpha, Gamma, and Delta unites. "While my unit isn't necessary for training it is when fighting enemies that can vanish on the astral plane. If I am unable to pilot the Gamma, Xellos can get by. He won't be able to use all of the functions but he should be able to control the radar and scans without too much trouble."

Xellos nods in agreement with Zelgadis and the young man continues. "Delta is imperative, especially if the battle turns south. If we don't have the medic and repair unit operational we'll lose our stamina and defense quickly. If Sylphiel is incapacitated, Amelia would be the ideal candidate. Do you agree?"

Sylphiel and Amelia easily nod in accord. Lina reviews the data and their compatibility on the screens before nodding her approval and allowing Zelgadis to continue.

"The Alpha unit is the most destructive unit and well rounded, it would be difficult to keep control of the battle without her . . ." Turning to Lina, Zelgadis looks at her seriously. "Looking at the stats you can easily see that your unit's seat is difficult to fill, so I'd rather you choose a person then offer my opinion."

"Hmm," Lina studies the specs carefully and speaks her thoughts aloud. "It's obvious that Xellos can fill Alpha the easiest, but I don't trust him to lead the charge. Xellos has made it clear previously that he is only here to carry out his own agenda. So . . ." Lina's eyes bounce between her teammates and the data. "I'd have to go with Zel as my first pick, but if you can't unman Gamma then it would be Amelia since Gourry doesn't have the MP necessary to operate Alpha."

"Me!?" Amelia is shocked, but quickly recovers and clenches her fist proudly. "I won't let you down Miss Lina." In front of her Sylphiel encourages her friend with a lovely smile.

"All right, we've got a plan for the worst case scenario, but my hope is that all our units remain operational otherwise we'll have a hell of a time beating these guys, even with the Ryzoku helping." The males nod their heads in agreement while the girls' vocalize with an encouraging, "right." Lina smiles at them broadly and plants her fists firmly on her hips. "It won't be easy, I'll be the first to admit it," she continues. "But I think we have a fighting chance and I'm not about to die for no good reason."

It is a short speech, but encouraging nonetheless. Zelgadis is surprised by Lina's strange switch in becoming a competent leader, but he isn't deterred by it. In fact it makes him intrigued and actual gives him the incentive to follow the crazy women.

Everyone here has a few marbles loose, even him.


	7. Pretend Preparations

Astral Machine

Chapter Seven: Pretend Preparations

The following day the Mecha team is led to the briefing room where they are given the exact time of departure. They have nine hours to get their things in order before moving to the front line.

Zelgadis is given an extensive check up to make sure everything is operating perfectly with his body and mecha. Vrumugun will be traveling with the other teams to act as his repair crew member, but Eris and Rezo will be staying behind, which isn't ideal, but it cannot be avoided.

To give Vrumugun the extra help and support he needs, they bring Sylphiel in as they run the final checks. At first Zelgadis is cautious, but once the young woman get's over the initial awkwardness of looking at him as not just a human but as a machine she relaxes. In turn so does he.

Handing Sylphiel the pod and connection, Rezo instructs her how to run a basic scan. Zelgadis cannot help blushing a little at her touch and keeps his gaze downcast.

"It isn't showing anything? Am I doing something wrong," Sylphiel asks as she shows Rezo the screen.

Rezo chuckles and shakes his head, "Not at all, Zelgadis is blocking the connection." Reaching forward, Rezo holds the back of his grandsons head encouraging him to relax. Instantly the screen kicks on and data streams past Zelgadis's vision and on the screen.

"So that's why you do that," Zelgadis smiles at Rezo. "Should have known." He isn't upset, only a little embarrassed.

"You have always been extremely cautious Zelgadis, so it was a necessary addition to the sensors we included," he answers with kind eyes. "It also acts as a password in case the enemy tries anything. The only way to access your data is manually and by your consent. You cannot be hacked. It's impossible."

"Good to know," Zelgadis huffs, wondering why his old man hadn't told him sooner.

"Well everything checks out," Sylphiel says happily.

"We've provided your ship with the necessary tools and devices you'll need if Zelgadis needs to be repaired in battle," Eris tells her. "Most of the time a normal healing spell of yours should be enough, but this is in a worst case scenario. The main thing Zelgadis will need to be careful of is being dislodged from his connection during a battle. If you can't find a reason for his damage it will most likely be that."

"I will remember Miss Eris, you can count on me Lord Rezo," Sylphiel bows her head, realizing the precarious information she has been entrusted with. "If you don't mind my asking," the woman squeezes her hands in front of herself nervously. "You can't keep this a secret from the Alliance forever, they'll eventually find out."

Zelgadis is a little surprised by Sylphiel's question and is impressed. While the woman is seemingly shy and meek, she is honest and intelligent.

"You're correct," Rezo answers her respectfully. "But until the war is ended, they will conveniently ignore it. They don't have a choice."

"And after the war?" Sylphiel asks.

Closing his eyes, Rezo's brows furrow in regret. "In the worst case Zelgadis and I will be locked away," Rezo replies.

"Have you told Lina and the others?" Sylphiel asks.

"I told Lina this morning, I have left the decision to tell Amelia up to her."

Zelgadis's left brow lowers slightly in agitation, but he knows it cannot be avoided. As leader of the team, Lina has a right to know and can plan accordingly. No doubt it answers more than a few of the questions prickling her mind since they met.

With her most pressing questions addressed Sylphiel nods and smiles. The young woman next turns to Zelgadis. "It will be a pleasure working with you Mister Zelgadis," she says offering him her hand.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Sylphiel," Zelgadis's replies politely. "I'm in your care."

"As am I," Sylphiel beams in a rare wide grin.

When they are finished, Zelgadis and Sylphiel walk towards the hanger to look over their machines. "Is it true you've worked with Mister Gourry for a long time?" Sylphiel asks, eventually breaking the silence.

"About four years now," Zelgadis replies. "You knew each other as children right?"

Surprised, Sylphiel stops walking briefly and skips a step to catch up, as Zelgadis wisely doesn't draw attention to it. "How did you know that?" Sylphiel asks.

"Gourry talks about you a lot," Zelgadis says as they enter the hanger. "The men and I were always surprised when he'd remember your name since he's rather forgetful. He always praised your cooking and talked about the mischief you would get in as kids." Before walking to his mecha, Zelgadis looks at Sylphiel with mock suspicion. "Hard to believe looking at you now."

"Well I . . . Hmm," Sylphiel smiles again making Zelgadis consider pursuing her for a moment, but he dashes the thought. Since she's asking about Gourry it wouldn't surprise him if Sylphiel seeks the blond man's attention.

"I'm sure he's glad to see you again, even if he hasn't told you outright. Gourry is dense like that," Zelgadis continues innocently as he activates his mecha's cockpit. Honestly, Sylphiel is the ideal woman Zelgadis would enjoy the company of. Quiet, shy, and long hair, but they are fighting a war. It is not the time to be hitting on girls.

"Oh, well, it's . . . fine," Sylphiel blushes hard and scurries away completely flustered.

Zelgadis rolls his eyes despite himself, feeling a smidge of jealously and irritation.

Rather than fly to the front lines in their mecha's, another much larger ship built specifically to carry the units takes them there. The Mech F-1 Carrier will act as their home away from home. Housing not only their Mecha's, but their repair teams and their own quarters.

As they near enemy lines Zelgadis can feel excitement boil inside him. He's always enjoyed fighting, but with the addition of the Mazoku/Ryzoku element rushing through him it's escalated. Right when Zelgadis enters his mecha he merges easily and runs every scan he can, firing information to Lina and the other mecha's as if he's on a sugar high.

"Be careful Mister Zelgadis," Xellos's voice warns in his figurative ear. "Mask that eagerness or you'll draw their attention."

Despite his impatience he does as instructed and just in time. The enemy units briefly turn away from their current prey, that is the Ryzoku forces, and face their disguised carrier. When the energy reading vanishes, the units bear down on the 'Golden Dragon' forces once again.

While fascinating, Zelgadis speculates that perhaps he is not as ready for this as he initially thought.

"This is Alpha Captain Lina Inverse reporting in to General Milgazia," Lina proudly states through their communications. "We're here to lend a hand."

"We've been patiently waiting. Allow my men and I to retreat and recover," Milgazia says. "We'll return as soon as possible."

"Hopefully by the time you get back there won't be anything left," Lina arrogantly promises. "Ready team, on my signal. Employ plan Berserk Defense, focus on drawing enemy fire so our allies can successfully retreat." As soon as the decision is made by Lina, Zelgadis sends the information to the other vessels, diagramming what she intends.

"Aye Captain," the mecha team reports and without further warning shoot out across space to meet the enemy head on.

Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Xellos all take forward positions, zipping in and out from each other to unleashed unbridled attacks upon the Mazoku. Sylphiel and Zelgadis remain slightly behind the first assault, taking out the stragglers and any vessels the forward team happens to leave for them.

After the initial assault the Slayers Unit break off into teams of two. Gourry continues to hack at the enemy while receiving back up fire from Lina. Amelia and Xellos do the same, with Amelia taking the charge and Xellos supporting her. Sylphiel for the most part remains in the back with Zelgadis acting as the forward while she performs the duty of the support.

Rather than remain and be possibly decimated by this mysterious new force, the Mazoku retreat to reassess their plan for destroying the Ryzoku and Alliance forces. They've been fighting for years and never in that time have they faced formidable humans.

By the time Milgazia returns to the battle it is as Lina predicted. The enemy forces are gone and all that is left is to retrieve the dead and wounded.

Returning to their carrier, Lina and Milgazia have a private meeting to discuss the battle and future plans while the others are given a moment to relax. Outside, the Ryzoku reconstruct the broken barrier meant to keep the Mazoku out. Zelgadis would give anything to study how it this honeycomb like shield is constructed. If he could get his hands on something like that maybe they could construct something similar for the mecha's.

But Ryzoku are almost as secretive as Xellos and wouldn't part with information like that without a fight. So Zelgadis does the next best thing, he uses his mecha to hack their systems and studies it from there.

"Hey Zel!" Lina shouts from outside his mecha, kicking the metallic foot for good measure. "I know you're in there. I need to have a word with ya."

Zelgadis is fascinated that he can actually feel her kick, as if she touched his very own foot. It doesn't hurt at all, but he can feel it. After his initial space walk they must have improved the sensors. "What about?" he asks as he disengages from the machine and opens the cockpit.

"About the plan Milgazia and I came up with," Lina beams. Her smile disappears as she watches Zelgadis climb out. "Actually what were you doing in there?"

"Research," Zelgadis shrugs. "So what's this plan of yours?"

"Hehehe," Lina is smiling again. "The other's are waiting let's go!"

"Why did you have to come all the way here to pick me up? You could have just messaged me."

"Well, I was hoping to steal a peek of you connected to your mecha, but I changed my mind," the girl smiles wide with her eyes tightly shut in mock innocence.

Hiding his blush by facing straight ahead Zelgadis answers, "You're a horrible person."

Lina in not pleased with his answer and enacts swift justice.

For Lina this means a quick and hard hit on the head, which hurts her more than him.

Unlike a normal human Zelgadis's skin and head are hard, and Lina's hand turns beat red. "Ow, that hurt," Lina complains casting a simple healing spell on it as Zelgadis looks at her in surprise. No girl has ever tried hitting him before, at least not for that reason, so he doesn't know how to respond. "That's not fair," she smiles.

He can't help but smile back as they step into the conference room.

"We are going to bring the fight to them!" Lina declares proudly to her team without any explanation or even a polite 'hello thanks for coming'.

"WHAT!" Everyone gasps, with the exception of Xellos who is sipping tea completely unfazed.

"Don't worry, it's not like we're going to their home planet or anything," Lina says as she tries to pacify them with a wave of her hand. "We're going to attack their recon base in two hours. Our mechanics are prepping our mecha's as we speak." Taking a seat at the head of the table, Lina spins in the chair, before crossing a leg over her knee and lacing her arms over her chest.

Feeling his ever present irritation for this woman building once more, Zelgadis takes a seat as the other end of the table and brings up a map of the quadrant and the estimated whereabouts of the Mazoku fallback point. Zelgadis releases a sigh and his mind easily calculates the odds. "Whether it's their home planet or their front line base it isn't going to be easy Lina. We've barely had our first battle," he reminds the red head. "Even with the Alliance breathing down our necks to end this war we shouldn't be rash."

"Never stopped you before," Lina smirks knowingly.

Whether or not Lina is bluffing that she knows anything is beside the point, she knows enough about him to make a winning bet.

"While a speedy attack would be beneficial, I also agree that two hours gives us little time to make a dependable plan," Xellos productively offers. "You must have something in mind Miss Lina."

Lina smiles. "Amelia, Gourry and Xellos will act as forward berserkers while Sylphiel and I back you up with magic. Our main goal is destroying their Mech Station . . ." Lina's smile becomes malicious. "While Zelgadis hacks the Mazoku carrier of all the information he can."

Everyone reacts in their own way around the table. Sylphiel and Amelia glance nervously to one another, while Gourry actually smiles and nods his head. For his part Zelgadis cups his chin and studies the table in thought until he senses something from the monster priest beside him. Zelgadis is perturbed to witness Xellos's violet eyes actually open.

"Something wrong Xellos," Lina asks, her foot bobbing up and down.

"It's a little early to try and steal Mazoku intelligence don't you think?" Xellos says seriously.

"I don't see how we have any choice," Lina responds back pointedly. "At this very moment your old buddies over there are making plans for a counter attack and I'd rather do this now before they send their big guns like you to the front lines. Things have become monotonous at the front. They've been doing this for over a year so they won't be expecting us to be so forward. Besides, it's not as if we are getting information from you. Did your master disown you or is it all a part of your little scheme?"

"As you know that is a secret," Xellos waves a finger at her.

"With Zelgadis's help maybe it won't be," Lina replies, before turning to Zelgadis. "If you get caught don't risk taking more and possibly getting hacked or captured yourself, we'll just concentrate on destroying the Mech Station and get out of there as soon as possible. Not as if we're fighting for our lives, we only want to leave them a good impression."

No one responds, but keeps their thoughts to themselves. Sylphiel and Amelia are not soldiers and taking orders like this is obviously difficult for them given their downcast eyes. Zelgadis and Gourry are a little better off and show more confidence as they meet Lina's burning gaze. Xellos's eyes close once more and Zelgadis can only hope that the monster has enough invested in this team to keep him playing fair for the time being.

 _Author_ _'s Note:_

 _Well, I almost forgot about that little moment between_ _Sylphiel_ _and Zelgadis at the beginning of this chapter. It's been nearly a year since I first wrote this chapter, but even now I enjoy teasing other ships for Zelgadis other than what's commonly accepted. I will say here though that this story doesn't have any romance, just plot, drama and some mystery._


	8. Finders Keepers

Astral Machine

Chapter Eight: Finders Keepers

Two hours later Amelia, Gourry and Xellos are letting all chaos loose on the Mazoku's camp near the Ryzoku border. Before today the 'Dragon's' have been the only real threat to the Monster race, with the human's being caught in the middle and trodden underfoot by the powerful beings.

Not anymore and that's how Lina wants it to stay which is seen perfectly clear as she blasts the forces with her signature spell the Dragon Slave. With this attack alone, nearly half the monsters present are wiped out, but the soldiers with stronger astral forms remain even after their machines are destroyed. While physically weaker, the unarmored monsters can still unleash powerful astral attacks if left alone.

Zelgadis doesn't join the fighting. He carefully monitors his teams attack patterns and provides them with the data support they need, but his main focus is interfacing with the Mazoku's information hub transmitting from their carrier. The process is similar to his method of studying the Dragon's shield, making Zelgadis thankful he practiced earlier that day.

Rather than decipher the information or attempt reading the code, Zelgadis focuses on merely taking as much of it as he can. Right as he reaches the most recent logs of information on the Mazoku's server, Zelgadis feels a shift in the battle as Amelia and Gourry are sent spiraling back from a powerful attack.

Snatching the last of the information, Zelgadis identifies the cause as a Mazoku general named Sherra.

"I recommend we fall back immediately," Xellos barks as he takes the aggressive general head on.

As soon as Lina scans the information Zelgadis has provided on this new assailant, she instantly agrees. "Move out! Sylphiel grab Gourry and Amelia if they need assistance while Zelgadis and I cover your backs."

"Roger!" Everyone says in unison.

A little banged up, but no worse for the wear, Gourry and Amelia are able to lead the way towards the barrier. Zelgadis and Lina take on the defense of the team while Xellos does his best to keep Sherra busy. Thanks to the talented Mazoku, they safely make it back to the barrier, but as soon as they pass by the Ryzoku bring the shield back online, trapping Xellos on the other side with Sherra.

Xellos manages to avoid colliding with the barrier and skids along its surface, sending sparks of light into space behind him. The sparks of light dancing upon the shield like drops of water.

As Lina barks complaints for the audacious actions of the command center and Milgazia, Zelgadis hacks the Ryzoku server again. Before Lina has a chance to finish her first string of colorful insults towards the Ryzoku, Zelgadis dictates a certain point in the barrier for Xellos to make his way towards. With Sherra close on Xellos's heels, Zelgadis opens a cell block in the honeycomb like barrier just long enough for Xellos to pass through, cranking it back on just in time for Sherra to bounce off the field like a moth to a light.

Lina's screams instantly stop and Zelgadis can imagine the smile on her face. "Never mind," she says calmly over the calm while the other end becomes as silent as a barren cave.

The silence doesn't last long.

Next it is the Ryzoku's turn to hurtle cries of outrage at Lina for hacking their precious barrier. Milgazia doesn't say a word at first, but eventually he stops the noise with a tart command.

"I apologize for raising the barrier too soon, it was a miscalculation on our part," the commander says with a layer of honesty. "But I'm sure you must understand that we cannot let someone of Sherra's power through the barrier without severe consequences, if it came down to saving you or the Alliance our kind would sacrifice you for the greater good."

The phase, 'for the greater good' has been used often in this war, but this time Zelgadis doesn't appreciate hearing it.

"Well gee, I wish you would have told me that before I risked my teams lives retrieving all that data," Lina retorts icily.

"And I was under the impression you weren't going to take any chances," Milgazia counters calmly.

"Hmph, maybe we just won't share the information we obtained, spoils of war and all that," Lina threatens.

Taking the hint, Zelgadis begins translating the information himself, putting all of his focus on it and a minimal amount on the mecha's. Everyone knows that as a part of the Alliance she is not allowed to withhold information for any reason, but that isn't her goal.

Just in case Zelgadis didn't catch her implied meaning, Lina sends him a text message ordering him to copy the data and withhold necessary information. Since no one on this mecha team has anything against committing a crime against the army and Alliance, with the exception of perhaps Amelia and Sylphiel, it isn't all that shocking. Zelgadis certainly has no problems with this. Not as if they're not withholding information already.

"You know as well as I that such a crime will not be tolerated," Milgazia answers Lina patiently.

"I know, I know," you can hear the gentle woosh of her hand as she waves it dismissively. "It just irks me that you left one of my men behind."

"A good captain would feel that way," Milgazia says pleasantly. "Although I suggest that next time you don't create a situation where that will be an issue, over and out."

"Over and out," Lina growls.

Working as fast as he can, Zelgadis sweeps through the billions of files and codes. He does the best he can despite being inexperienced with the complete interface of his mind into the Mazoku database. When information concerning Xellos pops up, Zelgadis quickly copies it onto his personal memory rather than the portion he is giving to Milgazia and the Ryzoku.

Yet for all his skill, some of the code is beyond his ability to decipher. It is ancient, riddled in a language Zelgadis cannot understand.

By the time Lina and her team make it back into the hanger, Zelgadis has translated and transferred most of the data he can correctly interpret. The rest he is forced to relinquish to Lina without letting on how much it bothers him. Zelgadis grudgingly whispers in her ear that not all of it is deciphered.

The young woman actually smiles at him and winks. She isn't concerned in the least, making Zelgadis feel a mix of relief and irritation. While it's strangely comforting meeting her approval he's irritated that he actually cares about impressing her. That and he must wonder if Lina should perhaps take this more seriously and be more concerned.

Everyone checks into the sick bay and everyone checks out just fine. Even Gourry and Amelia who experienced damage only received minor bruises, attesting to the durability of their mecha partners.

Before the team disperses in order to get some well deserved rest Lina holds a private meeting with her team in which Zelgadis shares the information with them, including the data on Xellos he's acquired. There is surprisingly very little about him, merely honorary mentions to his kill count in previous wars and that he works for Beastmaster Zellas. Other than that his record is rather blank. Zelgadis speculates that there is more written about himself than the general priest sitting across from him.

"Was there anything else?" Xellos asks when Zelgadis is finished relating what he can to his dozing audience. Amelia and Gourry are minutes away from falling asleep on the table.

"Only what I wasn't able to decipher," Zelgadis flicks the information onto the table so everyone can see and hopes that Lina or Xellos can shed some light on the strange code.

"This code is ancient, it's a completely different system," Lina says in amazement. "I've read about it, but I've never actually seen it. In fact I'm surprised you were capable of retrieving such a complete form of it, even though you can't understand it."

"That isn't too surprising," Xellos says with open hands. "His body has been severely enhanced."

Everyone who is awake stares at Xellos. "Come again?" Lina asks.

"Think of it this way," Xellos lifts one finger. "Zelgadis has the tools to read this code, but he hasn't learned how to use it yet. He's like a new model computer without the complete backward compatibility."

"I'm not a computer," Zelgadis says dryly.

"But a part of you is," Xellos reminds Zelgadis happily.

"Shut up," Zelgadis seethes under his breath.

"Can you tell us what it says?" Lina asks, ignoring Zelgadis's gloom easily.

"I could, but I shouldn't," Xellos puts a finger to his chin, looking with one eye up at the ceiling in thought.

"If you say 'that's a secret again', I swear I'll tell the dragon's out there what you really are," Lina promises angrily. So much for remaining the level headed one in the group. Isn't as if Sylphiel is going to offer any words or get in their way.

As for Amelia and Gourry they fell asleep several minutes ago.

"Zelgadis did go to all the trouble of retrieving that data and got me past the barrier so I do owe him a favor," Xellos waves his hands at the girl as if to quell her easily ignited fire. "I doubt I would have survived without his interference."

Lina leans forward in anticipation and even Zelgadis betrays keen interest.

"I'll teach Zelgadis how to read the language," Xellos says proudly.

Both heads of his intent listeners hit the table with astonishment. Seriously? That's the answer he came up with?

"What!?" The red head demands.

"Well I don't owe you any favor's Miss Lina," Xellos gleefully reminds her. "Not yet anyway."

"GAHHH! Fireball!"

And that is how lounge room A3 is set on fire the evening of their first successful encounter with the Mazoku.

As is common in a war there are moments of intense action coming at the speed of light and other days that are as uneventful as the doldrums at sea. The next day is much like the later example. Zelgadis spends the day with Gourry on the training deck, while Lina and the girls have some relaxing time in the baths. Since they are the Alliances top team they are given privileges the average soldier could only dream of. Having a princess on the team doesn't hurt these added benefits either.

At the moment Xellos is unaccounted for and Zelgadis wants it to stay that way. The Gamma pilot has no interest in being the Mazoku's pupil even if it is to learn about ancient code and technology. Sure he's curious and fascinated by it, but not enough to put up with the monster.

Sadly there is no escaping the trickster pilot even as Zelgadis dashes for the far end of the very large room when Xellos opens the door.

"Hey, uh, Xellos," Gourry greets with a wave of his hand. "Are you here to spar or shoot a few rounds?"

"Hmm, no I am not, but that isn't a bad suggestion Mister Gabriev," Xellos says in a chipper tone as he waltzes into the room. The room is divided into several different areas, including a shooting range and sparing court. It is also a very bright white room making it impossible for Zelgadis to hide in any shadows. "What do you say Mister Greywords, want to make a competition out of it?"

The man he is referring to stops short of the far exit and turns his head with a painful expression. "Actually I'm a bit behind running diagnostics on Gamma," Zelgadis lies as he turns back towards his escape. Instead of the door being inches from his nose, Xellos's face is their forcing Zelgadis to nearly have a heart attack as he stumbles backwards. "What the!?"

"Really Zelgadis I insist," Xellos clamps a friendly hand over Zelgadis's shoulder and leads him to the shooting range. "After all the girls are having fun, why shouldn't we?"

"Wow, you move really fast Xellos," Gourry whistles clearly impressed.

"Why thank you, I do my best to keep fit," Xellos replies.

"Yeah, I bet you worked really hard to manage that," Zelgadis grinds out.

"Honestly Mister Greywords catching you is no trouble at all, why I didn't even break a sweat," Xellos responds so happily that it makes Zelgadis want to throttle him.

Not having much choice, Zelgadis joins the other men in a round of shooting targets. When Xellos doesn't try anything sneaky or beat their sorry butts instantly the man loosens up and actually gives his 'A' game. In the middle of the second round with Gourry leading, Zelgadis is caught off guard when a word seemingly appears in front of him.

Completely missing his shot, Zelgadis blinks only to find that the word, or symbols as it were, are still there even when he shuts his eyes.

"What?" Zelgadis asks himself.

"Astral Vision, time for lesson one," Xellos grins as he takes a shot.

"What do you think you're doing, how are you doing that," Zelgadis peeks over at the monster torn between taking a shot and possibly destroying the interference or glaring daggers at Xellos.

"Why, I'm merely making use of you capabilities as a Mazoku," Xellos explains gladly.

Taking the shot Zelgadis is more than a little disappointed when the symbol remains. "I am NOT a Mazoku!"

"Astral life form then," Xellos corrects taking a shot at the word and hitting the target while the word grows in size.

Zelgadis takes a step back in astonishment at what he's seeing as Xellos continues. "What you are looking at is the primary code for ancient data retrieval, without it you will get nothing but pretty colors and a splitting headache."

"How are you projecting that in my head?" Zelgadis asks. Even as he asks this his mind automatically latches onto the information Xellos is projecting and commits it to memory, as if filling in a piece to a puzzle.

"I thought you already knew that it was impossible to project or access any part of your mind without the proper hardware. I am merely using magic to create a form that looks like a word on the astral plane," Xellos replies.

"Can't others see it then, the astral plane doesn't have walls."

"And I can create walls if I like," Xellos opens one eye and glances at Zelgadis. "Now focus. Just like you would focus your shot on the target."

Another group of symbols, much longer than the last appears. "Why can't you teach me off a pod or even a book," Zelgadis asks as he is forced to focus on the word as he shoots the target behind it."

"There is no book that can teach you and I would rather not use the servers here," Xellos sighs as if it's really that terrible. "I want to keep this between us."

Releasing a yell of frustration Zelgadis shoots at the words and the targets as Xellos pounds him with information to go with each one. Gourry doesn't say a word, he merely observes. As the round continues Zelgadis's score improves significantly, not that the cyber man notices. By the time they are done, Zelgadis has Xellos in a head lock and is threatening to kill him.

Only then does Gourry actually speaks up.

"I realize you find this fun Xellos, but you can stop harassing Zel," Gourry speaks seriously to the monster. "At this rate he'll never trust you."

Immediately Xellos stops laughing and Zelgadis looks over at Gourry feeling sheepish. He forgot that his friend was still in the room. "Very well," Xellos answers easily standing to his feet despite Zelgadis's hold. "That should do at present, I'm sure you can master it if you study the material you acquired from yesterday."

"As long as I don't have to put up with your strange teaching practices," Zelgadis huffs as he releases the monster.

Calmly the Mazoku walks away, but before he exits the door he turns to Zelgadis and says. "Do let me know if you find anything strange."

As the door slides shut behind Xellos, Zelgadis is forced to wonder what the irritating Mazoku means by that. He gave Lina and Xellos an extra copy of the data for themselves so if the monster is looking for something out of the ordinary couldn't he find it himself?

Or is this something only he can do?

 _Author_ _'s Note: This chapter is really fast pace. I'm honestly surprised how much happens in only three thousand words. Another example of what not to do when writing a story. At least the last scene with Xellos is slower pace, developing just how much Zelgadis hates the guy._


	9. Hidden Messages

Astral Machine

Chapter Nine: Hidden Messages

That evening before bed Zelgadis studies the data again. It's a good way to rest his mind and unwind at the end of the day. As he skims through the information on his screen Zelgadis notices an embedded file, but no matter how many times he clicks on it or enlarges it the file remains only a collection of strange symbols. Looking at it he assumes that it is in the ancient code, but that doesn't explain why he can't access it.

Reaching for a cable Zelgadis connects it to the back of his head and attaches it to his screen using his new tools to try and decipher it.

When he does, instead of seeing the file open his sight goes black briefly and is replaced with images he doesn't understand. It's as if he is watching a security video and as he watches Zelgadis suspects that the file is somehow connected to the astral plane.

But that shouldn't be possible right? Magic and technology can't be mixed . . . and then Zelgadis remembers that he is a product of those two very things combined. An Astral Machine.

When the images reach their end point his mind automatically resets and replays the images again. This time Zelgadis focuses on what he is seeing.

There appear to be Mazoku all standing in front of a large impressive being who is at least five feet taller than the tallest of them. Accessing what files he can from what he has stored on his pod Zelgadis recognizes the Mazoku Lords Zellas and Gaav. He assumes the other three standing beside them are Dynast, Dolphien and Phibrizzo, but he cannot begin to guess who the tall imposing figure is. His most striking features are his glowing red eyes and straight long hair.

Disconnecting from the device Zelgadis stares at the blank screen with a puzzled expression. What is that? There is no sound, and very little movement, but he does distinctly see the five Mazoku lords bow their heads to the tall imposing figure.

Just who is that?

Sadly the only person he can ask is Xellos, but he is the last person Zelgadis wants to see. Instead Zelgadis sends Lina a reconstructed version of the file. It is a little unclear since it is translating what Zelgadis see's in his mind's eye, but it will do.

Five minutes later, there is a loud pounding at his door. "Zel, I know you're awake. Let me in," Lina demands.

Opening the door, Zelgadis is nearly run over as Lina stares up at him. For being so short she is plenty intimidating. After slamming the swooshing door closed, Lina looks up at Zelgadis as if waiting for an explanation to a question she assumes he knows without her saying anything.

How bothersome.

"You do realize it's against regulations to come into a subordinate's chamber after curfew without being formally invited," Zelgadis reminds her instead.

Blushing a little, Lina hides her embarrassment with a haughty huff. "You know I could care less about the rules. I'm only here so you can explain that file," Lina jabs a finger in his hard chest. "Unless you really _are_ hoping to have a fling with me, because if you are I'll wipe the floor with ya'."

"I was only stating a fact," Zelgadis replies dryly.

"Well don't bring it up unless it's actually important."

Zelgadis nearly rolls his eyes but refrains.

"So what's this file?" Lina prods when Zelgadis doesn't say anything.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Zelgadis sighs. "I found it embedded between some of the ancient code. All I know is that the five standing and nodding their heads are the Mazoku Lords. I have no idea who the tallest figure is. The one they are showing respect to."

"Hmm, must be Shabranigdo," Lina presses a thumb to her chin.

"But he's frozen on a backwater planet in the Alliance, it can't possibly be him," Zelgadis points out.

"Well who else would the five Mazoku Lords actually bow their heads to unless it was Shabranigdo?"

". . . Maybe they're just negotiating with another Mazoku?"

"They're bowing their heads Zel not offering a simple greeting. And since when do Mazoku lord's practice good manners anyway? Whoever they're tipping their heads to is bad news."

"But Shabranigdo never operated underground, he was much too proud; that's what the histories say," Zelgadis mumbles.

"Maybe the Dark Lord learned from his mistakes," Lina shrugs. "There is no other explanation."

". . . Then why would Zellas send her general priest to fight on the opposing side if she risked offending the Father of the Mazoku race?"

Ever quick to respond Lina raises a hand prematurely as Zelgadis's question actually sinks in. "Well, maybe she wants to take his place?"

"Gaav has a better chance of betraying Shabranigdo than Zellas does."

"Oh? And you know the Mazoku lords so well hmm? You sound like you've actually met them?"

Gritting his teeth Zelgadis snarls mutely at Lina. "Of course I haven't."

"Right right," Lina waves a hand dismissively. "I rather hope its Shabranigdo though despite your astute observations."

"Why is that?" Zelgadis asks with a ponderous brow.

"If it isn't Dark Lord Ruby Eyes, we have no idea who it is," Lina says patiently. "I'd rather know who I'm facing before a fight if I had the luxury of a choice."

Zelgadis stands a little straighter as he tilts his head in astonishment. He didn't think of that and Lina makes a very good point. If it isn't Ruby Eyes, than who is it?

"But it also wouldn't be smart to chalk him up as Ruby Eyes this early in the game," Lina admits as she makes her way past Zelgadis towards his door. "Who knows, since we don't know that files date maybe it isn't even relevant to the current war and is old news." Opening the door Lina smiles at Zelgadis and winks. "Thanks for sharing the file with me," and with that she shuts the door.

Staring after her as if he can see through walls Zelgadis wonders how Lina can easily switch from anger to amiability so quickly.

For the next several days nothing extraordinary happens although Lina is forced to do a few interviews for the media, something she is more than willing to do since she gets paid more for it. Xellos congratulates Zelgadis on finding the embedded file and continues to teach him how to read the Mazoku/Ryzoku code. Twice a day Lina leads the group through drills which usually last only ten minutes at most. She only does the drills because she gets paid to do them and is required to by the people who pay her. Otherwise she wouldn't bother.

On the fourth day since their arrival Zelgadis receives word that Eris and Rezo will be joining them. Zelgadis isn't sure if he should be happy or concerned about this. Either they are coming to support the main force or they are being sent by the Alliance to keep an eye on the mecha team. After all, ever since they retrieved the Mazoku data the Alliance has been rather mum about how they feel regarding Lina's brash mission.

That can't be a good sign.

When Rezo and Eris arrive Zelgadis is sharing the data he's found with Lina. Most of the files are extremely old, but they are still fascinating. They learn about how Shabranigdo was defeated and his soul bound to a human. Currently said human is frozen in ice somewhere in Kalmaat deep in the Alliance.

"You'd think they would try to destroy him rather than keep him frozen in ice?" Lina comments as she engulfs another slab of meat. "If the Mazoku managed to get past the Ryzoku barrier it would be easy for them to get at him. Like taking candy from a baby."

"Maybe that's why the Mazoku have been trying so hard to get through?" Zelgadis speculates. "Maybe they're trying to get Shabranigdo back."

"Why try now?" Lina cleans her hands and face with a napkin and points at the date on the table. "They froze that guy over two thousand years ago, kinda a long time to make a counter attack."

"What's two thousand years to a Mazoku?" Zelgadis reminds her.

Before Lina can offer a counter argument, a knock is heard on the metal door. They are using one of the many lounges on the large ship since talking about a Mazoku Lord around Ryzoku wouldn't be wise. Lina presses a button on the table accessing a speaker on the outside of the door. "Who is it?" she asks.

"Rezo and Eris," a familiar melodious voice responds.

Immediately, Lina opens the door allowing the two inside. "Hey Rezo, they said you were around," she greets them with her usual casualness.

"Is your business with the Ryzoku over already?" Zelgadis asks straight to the point.

"For now it is," Rezo responds coming to sit with them at the table. Eris forces Zelgadis to vacate his seat so she can sit beside Rezo. The grandson doesn't protest and sits beside Lina instead.

"The Alliance has been giving you a hard time, eh?" Lina crosses her arms knowingly.

"And whose fault is that!" Eris clenches her fists. "Not only did you concoct that suicide mission with the Ryzoku without Alliance approval you have been more than free providing the press with information regarding said mission!"

"Hey, the more the public knows the less control the Alliance has over me and my team, not like they can replace me so they just have to suck it up," Lina replies completely unconcerned. "Besides Rezo said I could do whatever I wanted and he would take care of everything else, am I right." Lina glances at the elder out of the corner of her eye.

"You are correct," Rezo agrees without remorse. "It's fine Eris." This is all it takes from Rezo to get Eris to back down.

Through this entire exchange Zelgadis is impressed with Lina. For her temper and arrogance she is quite the clever thing. Before he can ponder on this further Rezo interrupts his thoughts.

"I heard that Xellos is teaching you the original code used in the Koma war," Rezo says.

"Yes and I'm thrilled with Xellos's teaching methods," he says with dripping sarcasm. "But it is helping me decipher quite a bit of history from the Ryzoku and Mazoku. Nothing too recent I'm afraid."

"Except that motion recording of the Mazoku Lords bowing to that mysterious figure," Rezo mentions.

"We don't know that for sure, the file isn't dated," Lina quickly points out.

"Actually it is dated."

Zelgadis twists his head slightly in disbelief. "You'll need to explain yourself Rezo. Every time I've accessed the original file I've never been aware of an embedded date."

"There isn't a date assigned to the file, but I know it's recent because, one I'm nearly positive that isn't Shabranigdo, and two this file isn't using the ancient code."

"But that's how I was able to access it," Zelgadis presses.

"That was the key to unlocking the file, but in the Koma war the Mazoku did not have the ability to make a recording like that. It uses technology from another universe," he informs them. It is common knowledge that L-sama created other dimensions, besides their own. But the worlds of L-sama rarely overlap. "Look at the code again," Rezo flings the strange ancient code for them all to see. "Notice anything different about it?"

Instantly Zelgadis see's it and falls back in his chair, embarrassed that it took Rezo pointing it out for him to notice. Even Lina beside him turns red with embarrassment. She's been learning the ancient code thanks to Zelgadis and while she knows less than him even she can see it.

"This doesn't match any of the coding work done in the Koma war, or previous documents."

"Either it's older than even the Koma war, or it's not from this world, this dimension, at all," Eris finally speaks, for once not sounding condescending. "Since you're the only one who can access these special files we'll need your help to look for any other files like this one in the data you stole."

"That's one of the reasons I'm here," Rezo reveals and grins belatedly. "Aside from trying to appease the pride of the Alliance and suspicions of the Ryzoku your team is stirring up." Standing to his feet Rezo is clearly done with the short meeting and Eris follows after him.

"Wait, Rezo," Zelgadis stands leaning against the table. He has so many questions, but doesn't know where to start. "If this file is from another universe than how am I able to read it. It's not as if you know about technology from another dimension. I can accept that you somehow knew how to program ancient code so I could learn it, but code from another dimension?" That would be impossible.

Before leaving the room Rezo turns to look at Zelgadis over his shoulder. "Do you trust me Zelgadis?"

After letting this man toy with his very body and life the answer is pretty clear. "You know that I do."

"Then believe the impossible," and with that Rezo leaves the room.

For a breath of time Zelgadis and Lina do not speak.

"I'm surprised I'm not more ticked off about this," Lina eventually says. "Oh well, learning something new every day am I right Zel?" Getting to her feet Lina slaps Zelgadis on the back.

Zelgadis is feeling somewhat humiliated by what Rezo has revealed, but Lina's response actually helps lessen his sour demeanor. Oddly enough.

 _Author_ _'s Note: A bit of a filler chapter here, but it does introduce us a little to the villain in the story, who we'll be seeing a bit more of later on. Might be a while though._


	10. Heat of Battle

Astral Machine

Chapter Ten: Heat of Battle

That night Lina's team is called to the bridge and given their orders from Milgazia. With the Ryzoku team leading they are going to attempt taking the Mazoku's frontal base. He also thanks them for the information they managed to procure five days ago and assures them that it is because of what they now know that they can lead the charge. As for Zelgadis he assumes that the Alliance is merely tired of waiting. It's hard to be patient when you have new toys to play with, especially after waiting four years to open it.

At midnight the Ryzoku lead the charge, bombarding the Mazoku with all they got. Lina's team zips in beside them, each taking on a squadron with the rest of Milgazia's mecha soldiers. Zelgadis works hard providing everyone with the information they need, including Milgazia. It is exhausting but rewarding as they slice through the Mazoku like thin paper.

What Zelgadis doesn't expect is the heat his body and machine produce. It's one thing to process the information just for his team and fight at the same time, but another to monitor an entire battle while defending himself. Milgazia's own Intel mecha's are working overtime just to keep up with him which makes him feel held down.

Eventually his sensors go off telling him that his body is nearing a dangerous heat so Zelgadis is forced to fall back.

"You're working too hard Zelgadis," Eris's voice cracks in his ear. While he's glad to have her support he is not pleased with her superiority complex. "We also need to take the time to teach you some basic magic, you're depending too much on the missiles."

"I'm doing my job Eris, it isn't my fault that Milgazia ordered my unit to be the anchor of his information network," Zelgadis reminds her. ". . . And I enjoy a good explosion."

"You're networking is working exceptionally well," Rezo's voice pipes in, ignoring his grandson's joy of destruction for now. "Sadly I did not foresee the heating issue and will have to make adjustments when you get back. Part of the problem is your suit and being unable to feel anything while engaged with your mecha partner. It's a double edged sword."

"We've been engaged in battle now for several hours and I don't foresee it ending anytime soon," Zelgadis replies, sharing the data he's calculated to emphasize his point. "I'm not sure when you'll get the chance to make those changes, this is a war."

"True, but your team will have to come in sooner rather than later," Rezo sighs. "While a Ryzoku and Mazoku can fight for days on end even the toughest human can only fight at optimal power for so long. We have the luxury of fighting at our best."

"Gotta love war," Zelgadis sniffs as he sends a request to Milgazia asking that the Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Zeta be momentarily relieved of duty. The units themselves might be able to remain fueled for days or weeks but the human body is a more delicate thing.

They must look like a bunch of pansies.

As he waits for a reply, Zelgadis spots an opening in the Mazoku's main line of defense thanks to Amelia's forceful frontal attacks. Her unit is also close to overheating which he again reminds her by flashing a huge warning in front of her face. It's so large he hears her scream. "You're going to need to do something about the heating," Zelgadis mumbles as his team rushes towards the break.

"You're power far exceeds my initial calculations," Rezo proudly admits. "Just goes to show how powerful the human heart and will can be."

Rather than bicker with Rezo over how something like will and heart can't be measured Zelgadis focuses on sending Lina possible strategies of attack.

When Sherra swiftly makes her way on the astral plane towards their location Zelgadis is forced to re-evaluate half of his feasible plans.

So much for a clean retreat.

"Xellos and I will stall Sherra, the rest of you move past us and pair off to destroy the Mazoku from behind," Lina orders.

Pairing off with Gourry, Zelgadis leaves the Ryzoku forces and acts as the support as the large man barrels forward with his specially made sword. Meanwhile Sylphiel is able to cool Amelia's mecha by attaching her own to it while the gun-ho princess blasts forward with a blazing fist. He's glad Sylphiel is helping with the overheating, but wishes that Amelia would show a little more self control.

No sooner does he think this when he watches Lina impute the code for a "Dragon Slave" spell. Of course he sends her a warning, but even before she unleashes the attack he's well aware she's going to ignore him.

After that the tide easily turns in their favor leaving the Mazoku scrambling and desperately sacrificing themselves to take out as many of the Ryzoku as they can. The strategy shocks Zelgadis since he's never known Mazoku to seek their own destruction so candidly.

"Hmph, and they call themselves Mazoku," Xellos remarks casually.

Such a callous comment makes Amelia gasp. "How can you say that?" she says.

"As I see it they're throwing themselves away for no reason," Xellos calmly answers her.

"Either way, they're making things difficult," Zelgadis breaks in. Sherra is somehow alive, hiding on the astral plane and attempting to reorganize her troops.

"Now she's a Mazoku I can respect," Xellos continues as Zelgadis pinpoints her location and sends it to the team.

"Ha! Can't hide can you," Lina guns her boosters and heads straight towards Sherra, but Xellos comes in front of her.

"Let her go, there is no reason to attack," Xellos explains simply.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, out of my way you . . ." Lina is cut off by Zelgadis.

"No Lina let her go," Zelgadis replies showing her a schematic of what the beaten general is doing. "She's merely collecting those loyal and retreating. There's no reason to fight them, not with our mecha units in the state they're in." It wouldn't be long before they broke down. "What we need to do now is make sure those left behind don't detonate and kill unnecessarily."

Grunting, their fiery leader concedes, once again surprisingly letting logic overrule her emotion. "Best we split off and snipe them down individually," Lina commands. "Don't let any of them get close to you."

"Roger!"

The next day the Alliance forces finally finish decimating the remaining Mazoku. Lina, Gourry, Sylphiel and Amelia are exhausted with the later two feeling slightly ill after the hours spent in a confined space and surrounded by death. Repairs begin immediately on their charred units as Milgazia's team takes care of the clean up.

Sadly nothing useful is left of the Mazoku base, having been destroyed by Sherra when she retreated.

For the next several days Lina and her team are left to recover from the battle despite the Alliance requesting that they continue to push forward. Zelgadis has to wonder what their hurry is. Don't they realize how many resources and lives are lost in just one battle? Rather than worry about politics though Zelgadis instead combs over the data he's collected with Rezo's help. He doesn't appreciate going through every bit of data again, but he can't very well refuse his old man.

"How about this?" Eris announces holding out her latest suit design as she waltzes into Rezo's temporary office.

Since Rezo's sight isn't the greatest he smiles and praises her design. "Why I think it looks splendid. Not only functional but fetching as well," he easily answers. "What do you think Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis can only stare at what he thinks is an atrocity. Sure the colors are impeccable, mostly consisting of white and a light blue, but there are gaping holes in it. "Why are there so many holes?" Zelgadis asks trying to keep the disdain out of his voice.

"To grant easier access for all the wires you're attached to and help with the overheating issues," Eris easily supplies. "Now go try it on, I want to see how it looks and if it needs adjustments." Without waiting for a response Eris throws the garment into his arms and shoves him into the closet.

Growling in frustration Zelgadis glances at it and winces. He can't help but wonder if Eris is seeking revenge for the time he ate her share of Rezo's birthday cake when he was ten. Wiggling into the tight garment, Zelgadis is glad his receptors aren't as sensitive otherwise he'd be freezing wearing this.

While tempted not to reappear Zelgadis doesn't doubt that Eris will simply open the door if he dawdles too long and steps out self-consciously. No surprise, Eris is standing right in front of the door her fingers on the handle, showing just how close she is to opening it without his consent.

With mild surprise, Eris smoothly steps back and moves around Zelgadis to inspect the garment.

"It looks nice, how do you feel?" Rezo encourages as his cybernetic eyes glance at him up and down.

"Exposed," he answers simply. When Eris reaches forward and pulls at the elastic around the exposed portion on his spine, Zelgadis lurches forward in surprise. While his spine isn't sensitive to most things if touched directly he feels something.

"I might need to make it a little tighter in the back," Eris says putting a hand to her chin.

"Tighter?" Zelgadis growls and blushes. "Any tighter and I might as well be wearing nothing. And what happened to disguising the implants?"

"I made a cloak to go over this that you can use before docking with your mecha," Eris explains pulling at another hole at his thigh.

Zelgadis grunts.

"After a few adjustments I'll give it back," Eris continues. "Hopefully I'll get it done before your next assignment."

Zelgadis doesn't have to be told twice and quickly changes out of the suit, happily handing it back to the assistant. "Don't rush yourself," he encourages her.

Lifting a brow with tight lips, Eris chooses not to voice her opinion and leaves the room.

When she leaves Rezo shakes his head and sighs. "I wish you two got along better, she isn't such a bad person you know."

"I know and I'm glad she's around for you," Zelgadis says. They've had this discussion countless times when he was young, but it's been a while. He smiles at the nostalgia it stirs within him. "Sometimes she rubs me the wrong way."

Smiling, Rezo doesn't comment and the two get back to work until Lina calls on Zelgadis for their scheduled training session.

"Is Eris insane! There is no way I'm wearing that atrocity," Lina shouts as soon as Zelgadis steps into the training room.

"So she made one for you too, I was starting to think I was the only lucky one," Zelgadis sighs as the door slides closed behind him.

"We all got something new," Gourry speaks up happily. Either he is trying to lighten the mood or is oblivious to how irritated everyone is about their new threads.

"It isn't all that modest," Sylphiel blushes from where she is sitting.

"I'm here!" Amelia bounces in. "I just finished trying on Miss Eris's new suit.

"Annnndddd . . ." Lina raises an eyebrow.

". . . Well," sensing her captain's displeasure, the princess glances side long and thinks of a strategic response. "The design is all right, she obviously put a lot of time and effort into it. But . . . it is a bit tighter then I prefer."

"Exactly," Lina turns and pointedly looks at Zelgadis.

"What?" He replies with a dead pan expression.

"She's your support crew member; tell her that her design needs to change!"

Sighing Zelgadis crosses his arms and shakes his head. "If you want her to change it talk to her yourself, once she gets an idea in her head there is absolutely no way she'll change her mind."

"Ugghhh, fine I will, but first," Lina turns and looks around at her team, but then her eyes stop on Xellos. "You've been strangely quite over there 'Mister Secret' don't tell me you actually like your new suit."

"Actually Miss Lina I wasn't given a new suit since it wasn't necessary," Xellos calmly answers. "You're the ones who are overheating. I've had no such trouble with my unit."

"Heh, well you have more self-control than the rest of us," Zelgadis replies.

"While that may apply to the others, I don't believe it applies to you Mister Zelgadis," Xellos smartly corrects.

Zelgadis only grunts and looks at Lina who uncomfortably clears her throat. "So anyway, since we can't use our Mecha's while they are being modified we're going to run laps around this room."

"Run laps?" Amelia asks. "Why?"

"To improve our stamina since that seems to be part of the problem if the data from the last battle is anything to go by," Lina replies sheepishly. "Except Xellos and Zelgadis, you two can do something else. Xellos, maybe you could teach Zelgadis how to better manipulate his magical output since he hasn't had much practice with it."

Rather than betray his shock that Lina noticed, Zelgadis glowers and doesn't argue. He knows he can't go off natural instinct and instruction manuals forever.

Walking to the other side of the room, Zelgadis moves to collect a set of converter armbands meant to help transfer a person's magic pool into the physical realm. Basically it's impossible to cast spells without a converter, only talented people or Mazoku and Ryzoku can manage without them, but even they use them so they can execute greater control over their spells.

"Let's see what you can do without the converters," Xellos tells him.

Zelgadis stares at Xellos a moment before complying and setting them down. As they move to the center ring meant for sparing Zelgadis can't help but feel a little annoyed. "What's the point of sparing with magic, it's not as if we'll ever be fighting outside our mecha units," he grumbles.

"On the contrary, you never know where a battle might take you," Xellos wisely replies, his irritating smile teasing Zelgadis. "Not all battles are fought out in space; some can take place inside stations and ships or on a planet."

Forcibly clenching his mouth shut Zelgadis conjures the words he needs under his breath. Summoning a blade of energy, he waits for Xellos to begin the match.

For the next hour the two spar, with Xellos teaching Zelgadis basic spells while Lina and the others run around the enormous room. Surprisingly all of the humans do fairly well, lasting longer than most any other soldier might, but they are using their magic to help boost their stamina. Lina turns it into a competition of course, proving who can last the longest.

Sylphiel is the first to collapse followed later by Amelia then Lina, Gourry is declared the winner to which no one is really surprised. Of the four running Gourry probably doesn't need any improvement in his stamina unlike the rest of them. Even after being declared the winner Gourry insists on continuing the race, wanting to find out just how long he can run. Irritated Lina hits him on the head which halts any plans the man might have had demonstrating just how much better he is physically than the rest of them.

When Lina declares their exercise over for the day, Zelgadis and Xellos end their own training bout. Zelgadis doesn't thank the monster verbally but he is grateful that the Mazoku wasn't as irritating as he could have been and was actually helpful. Perhaps he can tolerate the monster.

At least till this war is over.

 _Author_ _'s Note: I think this is the first chapter I really talk about how magic works, which I guess is fine since you don't want to cram all that stuff at the beginning. Could have embellished on it, but basically magic works the same as normal with the exception of using a device to channel it and code, rather than a 'spell'._


	11. Switching Shoes

Astral Machine

Chapter Eleven: Switching Shoes

Less than a week later their units are ready for battle and the Alliance Human team is rushed back into the fray, ending their brief vacation and training sessions. As the days continue the human's fatigue quickly grows and it becomes obvious that their energy drain isn't simply due to fighting for long periods of time on the front lines. Sylphiel is the first to contract a minor virus that makes her unable to pilot the Delta unit safely. It is a culmination of stress, lack of rest, and being in a foreign environment for so long. Rezo assures everyone that after a week of rest she'll be fine, but this isn't what concerns Zelgadis.

While he's glad the team came up with alternative pilots to man their mecha partners Zelgadis is worried that this cold will quickly pass from one member to another and cripple the team when the fighting is at its heaviest.

Sadly his prediction is true despite Rezo's best efforts to keep them all healthy. He's a talented doctor but even the great Rezo doesn't know the cure to the common human cold. A cold is a terrible beast, perhaps not the worst illness one can contract but still irritating and detrimental to a functional life. Especially while fighting a war.

Not a day later Gourry admits to feeling a tickle in his throat, followed closely by Lina. Zelgadis easily takes Gourry's word for it, but is less inclined to take Lina seriously since she likes to complain about any little thing that bothers her unless it damages her pride. As soon as their powerful redhead leader mentions her possible sickness though, Rezo and Xellos take it very seriously and proceed to train Amelia and Zelgadis in higher level spells.

Zelgadis is not thrilled.

Normally he would revel in being trained one on one by his grandfather, but as is expected Rezo focuses on training Amelia, while Xellos takes him on.

Of course Rezo would train the pretty little princess over his own flesh and blood. Damn it, that man can't even see the cute thing clearly with his crippled eyes . . . not that Zelgadis is particularly attracted to Amelia's bubbly personality, but he's well aware she has a few attractive assets.

But no he's stuck with the fruitcake.

After training for an hour, since that's about all the time they can spare, Amelia and Zelgadis go to the mess hall. The others are all resting hoping to hold off their inevitable sickness and so for perhaps the first time Amelia and Zelgadis are actually alone together.

Zelgadis finds it rather awkward.

"I'm not sure I can take Miss Lina's place if she really does get sick," Amelia comments after a long stretch of silence. She twirls some noodles around her fork and takes a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"At least it's just a cold," Zelgadis says in turn, feeling obligated to at least answer the princess. He still doesn't necessarily approve of the royal fighting a war, but she has proven herself capable this past month. She is a strong and fairly competent person. "Worst case one of us would be killed, that's one of the reasons we came up with the alternative positions in the first place."

"Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia barks and nearly stands to her feet in outrage. "How can you say such a thing?"

"It's the truth," Zelgadis shrugs, behaving coldly unintentionally. "This is a war we're fighting. We're lucky we can even get sick days. The only reason we do is because we're lowly humans saving face for the Alliance."

"Don't say that! We're not just pawns!" Before he knows what's happening Amelia's face is inches from his own. He blushes scarlet despite his best efforts to remain nonchalant. He's never been very good interacting with the opposite sex, even as a grown adult. Perhaps it is because Eris has been the only woman in his life, everyone else close to him has always been male.

Before Zelgadis can wrestle his red features into submission Amelia brazenly continues. "The Alliance is using us yes, I'm well aware of the politics involved, but we are contributing something to the war! Without us the Ryzoku wouldn't have all those files from the Mazoku. Without us they wouldn't have been able to defeat Sherra. Without us they wouldn't have been able to push them back further from the border. We are making a difference! Even something that might have been for the sake of convenience can be used for good and we're living proof of that!"

For a solid ten seconds Zelgadis is left speechless, forced to churn through Amelia's words a little longer because of his elevated blood pressure. "You have a point," he finally relinquishes, making the princess draw back a fraction in surprise. "But you don't know what a real war is either. A real war requires sacrifice and I'm sure you've noticed that we haven't sacrificed anything yet."

"We almost lost Mister Xellos," Amelia doesn't argue outright and takes a seat much to Zelgadis's relief.

Zelgadis is tempted to say that losing Xellos wouldn't be a loss or a sacrifice, but he manages to keep this thought barred. "He made a sacrifice to be here, he knows what he's fighting for."

"Didn't you make a sacrifice too?" Amelia perceptively points out in a soft voice, knowing that the subject is touchy at best.

" . . . I want this war to end," Zelgadis chooses to say and stands to his feet. He doesn't like the direction this conversation is headed. Much too deep and honest.

With a snap of her wrist Amelia grabs Zelgadis's hand to keep him from leaving. "I knew you were a hero of justice," she beams up with pride and Zelgadis cringes. "You're sacrifice won't be in vain Mister Zelgadis. We will end this war together!" With that she proceeds to hug him and Zelgadis tries to gently pry her off.

His face is burning up once again, but no matter how insistent he is the girls grip is much too strong. Finally she senses his distress and releases him bashfully as he clears his throat. "That wasn't very professional," Zelgadis mumbles.

"We're more than just co-workers Mister Zelgadis, we're friends," Amelia informs him innocently and from there they part ways.

In the following days Amelia and Zelgadis continue to train even as Gourry insists that he can fight despite his oncoming cold, but Rezo won't hear it. The elder man knows that plowing through a cold will only make the symptoms worse and prolong the recovery so he forces Gourry to rest, leaving Beta unmanned. Meanwhile, Lina continues to fight despite a massive headache and long hours. Since the Alpha unit is a tough position to fill, the stubborn redhead continues to fight for Amelia's sake, despite her raw throat.

Even though she continues to fight she is more than willing to let loose verbal complaints every chance she gets.

One day later Lina is unable to get up from bed and leaves Zelgadis to man Alpha, much to Amelia's relief. She will continue to pilot Sylphiel's unit Delta, while Xellos pilots his Gamma unit. While he tries not to let it show, Zelgadis is incredibly nervous as he is strapped into the Alpha unit. Moving it feels almost as cumbersome as piloting the H5-Soldier models back on Tillmar.

When they are ready, they are sent out to fight, but to Zelgadis's relief are not expected to fight on the front lines. Instead Milgazia positions them as support, helping move damaged machines, relaying information or blasting debris. Despite being mildly insulted, Zelgadis doesn't complain and experiments with his magical abilities while cleaning up wreckage. This is going well until the Mazoku units notice the Alliances A-star team hanging back.

"The enemy line is shifting," Xellos reports as Zelgadis is investigating an enemy unit. Ever the curious one, the chimera starts dissecting the piece of machinery before outright destroying it. Where else is he going to get his hands on such a valuable piece of equipment after all?

Xellos's words are enough to bring Zelgadis out of his happy place and he makes swift work on his little project by casting a powerful fire blast. "Where is its focus?" Zelgadis asks. His eyes dart over several screens while another set in his mind flicks on and off. Even with the Alpha unit he can make use of some of his mechanical enhancements.

"Straight towards us," Xellos answers happily and Zelgadis can almost swear he hears the Mazoku giggle.

"Of course they are," Zelgadis grinds. "Probably want to take out the 'humans hope' while were easy pickings."

"Well, we won't let them," Amelia calls enthusiastically. "We might be in different units we are unfamiliar with but that doesn't mean we're powerless. They won't know what hit them." In conjunction with her promise Amelia erects three large shields around their units, strong enough to act as battering rams.

"This might be a simple plan but let's bowl them over long enough for Milgazia to reorganize his troops," Zelgadis orders flipping on several switches and refocusing the sensors onto the coming enemy force.

"Stand down," Milgazia's voice orders through the communications link, forcing Zelgadis to grind his teeth. "Do not engage the enemy in battle. We'll handle this."

As he says this the Mazoku use their ever annoying ability to seemingly disappear and just so happen to reappear behind most of the Ryzoku force. Zelgadis cocks an eyebrow up at a man he knows can't see him. Is _this_ what Lina has to put up with everyday. He's typically too busy organizing data to pay any mind to whatever Milgazia says unless it is a direct order.

"I realize they're trying to goad us into battle sir, but we aren't powerless," he tells Milgazia as respectfully as he can. After several hours practicing in the Alpha unit he feels comfortable enough to do his job properly. "We won't engage them in direct battle but barrel past them to join your main force. We'll keep doing that until you can wear them down."

". . . You're just as brash as Lina," Milgazia actually sounds pleased to Zelgadis's surprise. "Very well, we'll start with your plan."

Milgazia's voice cuts out and Zelgadis proceeds to rocket towards the enemy like a canon ball, with Xellos and Amelia beside him. The plan is simple and somewhat insulting to Zelgadis's genius, but simple or not it works and that's all that matters at the end of the day. Yet like every plan he's ever come up with, it never goes as he would prefer.

As they barrel past an enemy unit, the shield Amelia has constructed for him fizzles out. He manages to get behind several Ryzoku units, but that doesn't keep a talented Mazoku from porting directly inside the Alpha unit. Caught by surprise, Zelgadis releases the controls and attempts an astral spell, but he isn't fast enough.

The enemy Mazoku's arm turns into an inky black blade that he plunges into his left shoulder. Zelgadis screams and releases his raw astral attack onto the Mazoku who is not expecting it.

The Mazoku screams join his own as the entire left side of his enemy is torn into shreds. Before the Mazoku can recover, Zelgadis plants his feet against the Mazoku's abdomen and shoves him off, plastering him to the window. Without waiting to see what the Mazoku will do Zelgadis releases the straps keeping him in the seat and launches himself at the window. Using the Mazoku's own blade like arm he ends the soldier's life.

Aware of what's happened, Amelia swoops in and latches onto his unit. From there she enters the small cockpit and gasps when she sees the dead Mazoku floating against the window. When she notices Zelgadis's bleeding shoulder she forgets about the dead Mazoku and rushes to heal him.

Xellos takes care of any enemy units who get too close with the Dragon units swelling in to support him. After applying emergency aid to Zelgadis, they dispose of the body and return to the battle with the Alpha and Delta units still latched to each other. If they could return to the base they would, but the Mazoku are swarming, energized by their near success.

That's the closest they ever get. Furious with the Mazoku, Zelgadis barrages the enemy with a volley of powerful fireballs that ignites the entire force as if it were a dry forest. But this is not enough. To be sure they won't rally, he next hacks the enemy units, making it impossible for them to see or communicate without enduring a grating buzz in their ears. The Gamma unit is much better suited to hacking but that does not mean that Alpha is incapable of it.

When the skirmish dies down, Amelia brings Zelgadis back to the base with Xellos following close behind. As soon as he opens the units cockpit Amelia is there along with Eris and Vrumugun who immediately start poking and prodding him with various medical instruments. "Mister Zelgadis. I didn't realize my shield was about to break," she tells him in a rush. "I had no idea the Mazoku would do something like that. I'm so sorry!"

"I'm the one who thought of that stupid plan," Zelgadis winces as Eris sticks something in his arm. He frowns at the woman, but she doesn't bother looking at him.

"It was a good plan! It's my fault you got hurt," Amelia's head sags. "I should have been paying more attention. If I had been more careful I-"

"Amelia!" Zelgadis shouts, causing the woman to give a start.

Her eyes widen and she looks about ready to cry. All these weeks of trying to keep her friends alive in this war is catching up to her. Zelgadis knows as a princess of Seyruun that she's seen her share of death in her short life, but she has a caring heart that feels responsible for any death she may cause.

"It won't happen again," Zelgadis assures her, trying to sound less cold. "A hero of justice doesn't make the same mistake twice, am I right?"

Blinking her eyes, Amelia stands a little straighter. Slowly a small smile stretches her lips as she rubs some of the moister from her eye. "That's right," she says and Zelgadis unknowingly smiles back at her.

"Zelgadis good to see you alive," Xellos pokes his head above Vrumugun's and Zelgadis grimaces. "Did you manage to hack the Mazoku mainframe?"

"What's it to you?" Zelgadis grinds.

"I'm merely surprised you were able to manage such a thing from the Alpha unit," he replies.

"Aren't I full of surprises," Zelgadis snuffs.

"You never know where a fight might take you," Xellos cryptically replies, with one eye winking open.

Before he can question the monster, Eris shoots a sedative into his arm. "Must you Eris?"

"You're shoulder was sliced open Zelgadis, surly you want a drug to help with the pain," she pats him on said shoulder causing him to wince every time she touches it. "Be a big boy."

If she didn't just help heal his arm he'd chew her out and bring up something to embarrass her.

From there they get something to eat before checking in on the sick members of their team. They're sick, but in good hands. Lina is furious that Zelgadis killed a Mazoku in her cockpit, but she's got enough sense to also be grateful they are all still alive. Rezo fusses over him a little because of his injury, but that is nothing new. Zelgadis likes to think he's received worse injuries in the past. That surgery he endured being one of them.

 _Author_ _'s Note: There is a lot of Amelia in this chapter, which I find to be a nice change. I also realize, as Zelgadis pointed out, that war is horrible. No such thing as a break in war. Since I didn't want to kill Lina and the others though, I made them sick so I could switch the mecha pilot positions for fun. Not realistic, but better than killing the characters._


End file.
